Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Path of the Spirit
by Rogue Krayt Dragon
Summary: A Quilava is saved from the brink of death by an Espeon, with no recollection of his experiences prior, and the two band together. But do strange disappearances, hushed stories, and unseen powers connect to the Quilava's past?
1. Chapter 1: A Struggle

**A/N: I have always loved the Mystery Dungeon games, and I have been thinking about writing this story for quite a while, and I have now consolidated my ideas enough to where they can form a cohesive, intriguing story. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Bubbles.<p>

That was all that he saw. Only bubbles, produced by his crazed attempts to breathe. The pressure was almost unbearable, forced upon him with strength he wouldn't have imagined was possible if he hadn't felt it. His lungs were starved for air. He knew not what had brought him here, only that it seemed to be his time to perish. With a sickening lurch, everything turned to white.

He could breathe again.

_Am I…alive?_

He did not feel entirely complete, as if some part of him was missing. There was pressure on his ears, different pressure than that merciless void, but pressure nonetheless. A sound resonated from inside his skull, piercing his brain like a sharpened knife plunged deep into the skin.

He let out a surprised grunt of pain, failing to notice that it echoed off an unseen barrier. Over the excruciating whine of the sound, he could make out a voice, though not the words it spoke. His eyes forced themselves open of their own accord.

He could see a floating, hazy shape in front of him. He could not tell how far away it was, but it seemed to shine with a perpetual, internal glow. This was all that his senses could gather before the pain inside his head rose to an incredible pitch and the white around him faded into deep blue strokes of darkness.

With them returned the desperate need to breathe.

His body came to the realization faster than his mind did, causing an expulsion of bubbles. He was back in the airless realm he had just departed from, unprepared.

_It must be my time_, he thought, accepting the fact with less panic. He felt the world slide into the everlasting place of nothingness…


	2. Chapter 2: Found

The grassy beach was a very quiet place in the darkening night, casting no sinister shadows. The grass swayed back and forth in the calming wind, and all looked toward the moon, shining with warm light, to be the guide and mediator throughout the time in which the sun was absent. Gentle waves cascaded with serene grace across rocks that had been smoothed by the ongoing process. Even the push and pull of the tides was regulated by the moon.

Soft footfalls in the sand caused little disturbance, only displacing enough to create small paw prints, caressed into oblivion by the breeze. It did not matter that the solitary creature walking was a creature associated with the morning and day. Such association only augmented powers that could lie dormant.

The creature was an Espeon. Her pinkish hue reflected the natural light of the moon, rather than absorbing it, while her tails danced back and forth in a rhythm lost to the rest of existence. Her eyes shown a steady white, able to peer into the darkness, lost in the hum of nature.

The beach was unique in that it was the only place where the ocean touched relatively flat land. On all other sides of the island, the sea clashed violently against jutting rocks from the steep sides of mountains. In this way, the beach served as a gateway of sorts, and seemed to have a life of its own, choosing who would come and who would go.

The Espeon enjoyed these midnight walks. They gave her clarity she couldn't acquire within the wooden walls of her humble home at the base of the mountain nearest the beach. Every day, she would stare out at the lake inside the mountains, hoping and dreaming. She could see the town, quietly vibrating with life, on the large island in the middle of the lake. At the very northernmost tip of the island stood a building that called to her. It was the esteemed Vileplume Guild, the organization that trained teams of Pokémon to become magnificent Exploration Teams. The Espeon had long dreamed of going there and fulfilling her lifelong dream of adventure…

She forced these thoughts out of her head with each new step she took. She only wished that her shortcomings could be washed away as easily as the ocean smoothed the beach…

It was then that she felt a tingling in her sensitive fur. Something was amiss. The wind stilled.

The Espeon shifted her eyes toward the sea. What she saw caused them to shine in surprise.

Sprawled across the sand was the shadowy form of a Pokémon. It appeared unconscious, possibly even dead, but the Espeon could feel a faint pulse of life coming from within its battered body. Dashing towards it, she stood over it in a panic. It was a Quilava.

Its fiery fur was completely drenched. The Espeon knew that Fire-types had an immense weakness for water…

She took one worried look back at the Quilava before running in search of firewood.

**. . . **

His sanity returned in bits and pieces. His eyes only opened wide enough to see a blurry picture of the night sky. He felt warmth coming from his left, and he instinctively moved towards it, but fell back into unconsciousness almost immediately.

**. . . **

The Espeon was not present to see the Quilava stir, as she was gathering fuel to keep the rejuvenating fire burning brightly. After gathering a sufficient amount of wood that would feed the fire through the night, the Espeon felt her eyes begin to close. She was exhausted, lacking even the energy to crawl back to her home. Her front paw brushed the sand slightly, causing its fluid form to converge upon a raised hill. It was soft, very soft…

After all, the Espeon was still worried about the mysteriously injured Quilava. She couldn't abandon it to its fate, ever so close to the ocean which had brought it there. And there was something else…something she couldn't quite place…

Her thoughts flowed into an oblivion as she curled into a ball on the sand, falling fast asleep within seconds.

**. . . **

It was as if the morning never came.

When the Espeon awoke, it was to complete and utter disarray.

A thunderclap served as her wakeup call, like a stake through her heart. Immediately, she was awake. Lashing winds blinded her. Disoriented, she whirled, wondering where she was.

It was then that she remembered the Quilava. In a panic, she turned, barely making out the rocks by which she had last seen the unconscious Pokémon. Lightning ignited the sky, illuminating the beach for a few seconds. The Quilava was a few yards to her left, slumped next to the long dead fire that was now simply splinters. Desperately, the Espeon rushed over, taking a cold, limp paw in her own.

For a few moments, she almost panicked, but was reassured by a soft, deliberate pulse.

But it was fading.

The Espeon knew that the Quilava didn't have much time left. She concentrated, shutting her eyes against the raging wind.

The Quilava was suddenly enveloped in a harsh, indigo light. The rain hit the light like it would something solid, droplets running down the Quilava's sides. The red gem on the Espeon's forehead flashed a blinding red, and the Quilava began to levitate, coming to rest on the Espeon's back. The light disappeared.

With incredible effort, the Espeon began to carry the Quilava, trudging onward, with only one destination in mind.


	3. Chapter 3: The Only Place to Go

**A/N: Here is chapter 3! I would like to thank mysticdragon01 and Pure Gamer for the excellent reviews. They continue to inspire me and lend strength to my motivation!**

* * *

><p>Searing winds were cut through his tough hide. He was only slightly aware of what was happening.<p>

_Perhaps…I am being judged for a failure._

He had no idea why the strange thought had surfaced. He could recall no test or task that he could possibly have been assigned to complete, although something told him that he was missing a critical piece of information…

Whatever he thought next was lost as a searing pain went through his head, and brightness blinded him. He lost all sense of motion, and the wind abated suddenly.

It was the white again. He felt the strange sensation of floating, exactly as he had felt while gasping for air. Somehow, he was in a different place, judging from the realization that breathing was no longer a challenge. He saw the hazy shape again in the distance, but the whiteness did not allow him to make out its true form. He could only watch as it floated a few feet in front of him, turning what looked like a head, mournfully. He groaned in pain.

The strange shape didn't move at all, as if it had expected him to be this way…as if it had expected him all along…

Before he could create another thought, he felt a horrible sensation, like he had been punched hard in the belly, and the lashing wind was back. There was a steady rhythm, one of deliberate up and down motion, that he hadn't noticed before.

_I must be…going somewhere…but where?_

He then lost consciousness for a third, perhaps final, time.

**. . . **

The Espeon would not give up. She couldn't tell if the Quilava was simply heavy to begin with, or if it was her own fatigue that amplified the weight of the burden. She was almost to the lake's edge…just a few yards more…

She stopped involuntarily, as if someone had frozen her solid. She felt her blood turn to ice, as a chill ran directly from the tips of her ears to the ends of her toes.

There was something very, very wrong here.

And it did not seem real.

Out of the gale, six shapes materialized, their physical selves unclear and formed from pure blackness. Slowly, a collective ripple passed through the group, surrounding the Espeon in a foreboding circle. Then…the shadows took on a definite shape, with eyes that lit up the storm-drenched air, an unrefined, out of place green.

The Espeon could now tell what they were.

She and the Quilava were surrounded by a group of Haunter.

But through her innate telepathy, the Espeon could tell that these were anything but normal Haunter. They seemed driven by something that was not their own free will. Normal Haunter had white eyes that glowed a sinister red, but these were strange. The light emanating from their eyes looked unfocused and too deep for it to be natural…

It surprised the Espeon even more when they began to speak.

"Ggggiiiivvvvveeee…uuuusssssss…"

Their tones were in perfect unison, sending chills up her spine. She found that with all her strength, she could not move a muscle.

She could only turn an brightly shining eye to glance at the Quilava with growing concern. He, for the Espeon had deduced that he must be male, was lost in his own private hell, oblivious to the waves of fear, clashing with the earlier calm ocean waves, seeping from the circle of Haunter.

The ghosts decided that they could wait no longer for the Espeon to understand them. Together, they all raised their bodiless hands, palms facing inward. Within the pocket that the hands created, tiny, growing spheres of darkness began to form.

Fear dropped like a stone in the Espeon's throat as she realized what the Haunter were doing.

They were preparing to launch a massive Shadow Ball attack.

The Espeon knew that there was no way she could repel that kind of attack. She forced her mind to shrug off its fear encased barrier.

_Confusion!_ she thought desperately.

She focused with all her being, more than she had ever focused in her entire existence.

The Haunter paid no attention to the mental maneuvering, if they had noticed at all. The Shadow Balls were growing in size…

But the attack wasn't directed at the Haunter. Something ahead, shrouded in the densest fog, shone with indigo light. Suddenly, the piercing, commanding peal of a bell was heard, cutting through the storm like a blade through flesh. It could be heard across the entire lake, possibly even the entire mountain.

The Haunter were too single-minded to take any notice. The Shadow Balls were almost complete…

With a thunderous roar the lake split open, and a gigantic, savage creature towered into the air. It was snakelike, with a blue scales and a wide mouth. Its eyes flashed an angry orange, and another sphere, similar, but not quite, to the Haunters' gathered at its mouth. It was a blinding yellow, burning with intensity. Within barely a second, it was unleashed.

A beam with the strength of thousands of stars hurtled at the cluster of Haunter. They let out a ghostly, bone-chilling wail as it touched their shadowflesh, dematerializing within an instant.

The Espeon, not entirely recovered, felt her concentration break. The red gem on her forehead dimmed, and she collapsed on the shoreline of the lake.

She was barely able to choke out "Gyarados!" before letting the water take her.

**. . . **

It was definitely not bright, he knew, but he could still sense a vague, lingering feeling of the white feeling, as if the second he were to lose control would be the same moment that he would fall into its clutches. But there was something unknown that kept him tied to the real world, if it was real at all. His mind was connected with another, one that would not let go.

. . .

The Espeon was fighting with her own weary body by the time she was closer to where she was headed to. She could barely see, but she knew she had to go on. A small, childish voice inside her head sneered at her, asking why she was willing to go to a place she had never could never bring herself to go to before, and that it would be so much easier to leave the Quilava in the hands of fate and bound away into the storm. But she stifled the voice, thrusting it out of her head. With gritted teeth, she moved forward.

Within a few feet, she saw her destination. Her paw reached the door, and she raised her head and laughed, out of relief and disbelief. The last thing she heard was the chatter of several concerned voices before blacking out completely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Before anyone asks, I am well aware that Normal-type moves are not supposed to effect Ghost-types. However, in the Mystery Dungeon games, you CAN hit Ghost-types with normal moves (just as a bit of trivia).**


	4. Chapter 4: A New World

**A/N: Here is chapter 4! Thanks to Russetwing for the review, and to all the readers.**

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next few hours, the storm passed, giving way to a bright, crisp morning. The sun shone in the sky with a comforting, warming light. The waters of the lake moved softly, the breeze brushing against the smooth surface. The color was almost crystal clear that day, sending sparkles of reflected sunrays shimmering into the daylight. The island in the middle of the lake was particularly blessed with excellent weather. The sun was partly covered by a great cloud that put much of the island in a comforting shade. It was this very shade, cast through a medium-sized, circular window that caused a slight disruption in the relaxed sleep of a specific Pokémon.<p>

Squinting his eyes slightly, the Quilava opened them, unaccustomed to the light. He was lying on his side, facing toward the window, which produced the change in lighting. He blinked rapidly for a few seconds, attempting to dispel the blurry fog that had clouded in his eyes during sleep. When he could clearly make out where he was, the first thing that captured his attention was the brightest. Looking outside, he could see the sun, hidden by the cloud, and the mountains peeking above the windows edge slightly, their peaks dusted with snow. A few Swellow flew in the distance, heading for the mountains. Downward, there was the huge lake, stretching for miles in all directions.

The Quilava stared out at the spectacular view for a few more seconds, lost in its vastness. He shut his eyes, not trusting them. For a moment the darkness that had enveloped his vision startled him, but he remembered within moments that it was only natural, and opened his eyes again, taking in the inside rather than the outside this time.

He was in a room. It was lit by a glow from the morning light, softening the shadows that were formed from several objects in the room. The Quilava saw that the room was actually a bit large for a place that looked to be some type of living space. The walls appeared to be made of tightly packed earth, supported by stone. Leaves, in interesting strand-like vines, hung from the ceiling. There were several beds made from another type of leaf lining the walls. The leaves, he could tell, were smooth as silk, because he himself was laying on one. Between each of two beds were tables, made from carved oak stumps. Upon each rested a few stone mugs, some berries, and a mortar and pestle, clearly for crushing the berries to powder.

All of the effects were very strange to the Quilava. He couldn't remember how he arrived to be in such a place. He couldn't remember why it might have possibly come to pass.

For that matter, he couldn't remember anything at all.

He tried to move his head again, but received a sharp pain. He groaned, falling backward onto the bed, squeezing his eyes shut.

The Quilava was quite surprised indeed when another groan of pain from the other side of the room answered his. He looked in the direction it came from.

Laying on a bed a few yards over was another Pokémon.

An Espeon.

The Quilava had a strange feeling…as if he might have seen this particular Espeon before. Perhaps…

But his next thoughts were lost in as several of the leaf strands hanging from the ceiling were tossed aside. A pink form appeared in front of him. One of its appendages, an arm, the Quilava guessed, tried to move him into a certain position, but the touch caused him an immense amount of pain, and he recoiled from it.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean at all to touch where you were bruised! Here, swallow this, it will help."

He felt a thick, pasty substance forced into his mouth, and his gag reflex almost kicked in, but the thing that was assisting him helped him choke it down. After a few moments, when he stopped seeing double, he could make out that it was a Clefable that had administered the medicine. She, for her voice sounded feminine, seemed to shimmer in the light that came from the window, but the Quilava thought he could just as easily have been hallucinating the entire episode.

"I'm sorry…the combination of Kelpsy and Rabuta berries can be quite bitter…Anyway, I'm so glad you're both awake! We've all been worried! I have to go inform the others!"

As quickly as she had come, the Clefable left the room.

The Quilava was puzzled. _What did she mean by "both"?_

Then he remembered the only other occupant of the room: the Espeon. He glanced over for a second time.

The Espeon was no longer sleeping. Instead she had raised her head and opened her eyes, looking first, as the Quilava had done, towards the sunlight. Her white glowing eyes seemed to shine with a new energy then. Turning them, she saw the Quilava.

There was a strange air of stillness as the two stared at each other for a minute or so. It was the Espeon who broke the tension, looking away sheepishly.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, embarrassed. "I'm just surprised to see you awake is all."

She brightened a bit. "Anyway, I'm Elli. What's your name?"

The Quilava was a bit surprised by the question. He racked his muddled brain, an uncooperative one that still seemed as if it sloshed around in seawater. Then, he remembered.

"My name is…Coale," He said finally. He was a bit startled to hear the sound of his own voice. He couldn't remember what it had sounded like originally…

"So where are you from?" asked Elli.

Coale searched his mental storage again. It was a chore, like trying to remember exactly where one certain book went in a library with thousands, each with the same, identical cover. In an instant, he realized that there were no answers to be found. Someone had taken that particular book from the shelf…and had never returned it.

"I…can't…remember…"he trailed off.

All he could find were feelings of helpless thrashing, not being able to breathe…a storm…a slight hint of firewood…an anchoring presence…and harsh white…

He shuddered. Maybe…

"How did I get here?" he asked suddenly.

With this question, Elli's eyes grew to be more haunted. It was as if she had experienced something of perhaps equal measure to his, and knew something…

"I found you," she said at last. "I was on the beach when I saw you washed up with the tide…then the storm hit, and there was nowhere else to go…I had to bring you here."

That brought Coale to his next question. "Where is here?"

With this, Elli looked downward, as if it were a particularly challenging question to put into words, when all it really took was knowledge.

"It's called the…ah…Vileplume Guild."

_Of what? _Coale thought next, but he didn't have the opportunity to speak his inquiry, as a tremendous, earsplitting screech cut through the tranquility of the room.

Both Coale and Elli reeled, their ears ringing. They could hear muffled talking from where Coale assumed was the doorway.

"Skarmory! What did Clefable tell you! They just woke up! Are you trying to keep them in bed?"

"_Screech! _I do what is necessary, Butterfree."

Just as Coale began to make out the images of the newcomers, the Butterfree flew right up to them. It might have been Coale's imagination again, but Butterfree seemed to shimmer even more than Clefable had.

"I do apologize for Skarmory's…enthusiastic wakeup call. Are you two feeling better?"

Coale nodded vigorously, even though the motion caused his head to hurt.

"Y-yes," said Elli shakily. Coale noted that she seemed intimidated by almost every new Pokémon that entered the room. Why had she taken him to this so-called "Vileplume Guild"?

"Well, hustle now, we mustn't wait. It is late already, and the Guildmistress has delayed morning announcements until you woke up."

With that, the Butterfree and Skarmory exited the room, leaving no opportunity to ask any kind of question. Coale and Elli exchanged a glance. In a strange, epiphany-like moment, Coale realized that he and Elli were in the same predicament when it came to knowing what was going on. He could see in Elli's face that this was the first time she had experienced any of these events, though she seemed to have meticulously collected knowledge.

Coale realized that he would have to save the vast majority of his questions for later, and he headed passed through the doorway.

**. . . **

There was a set of dirt-covered stairs leading upward past the doorway. Oddly, the hallway was incredibly, but not sinisterly, dark, only lit by rows of glowing lamps attached to the walls, close to the ceiling, which was quite low, even by Coale's standards. It appeared well-worn and frequently used. Still move leaf-draped vines hung downward, expanding the natural feel.

Carefully, he walked up the stairs, Elli close behind. It wasn't a long stairway, and the soon reached the top, where it became brighter.

Where the emerged was a place of fantastic views.

It was a circular room, looking much like the room from which they had come. The ceiling was a rotunda, with a massive lamp hanging from it, revealing that the room was lit by both artificial and natural light. Shafts in the rotunda allowed sunlight to seep through, creating an effect that awed Coale as he gazed upon it. Bright rays of sunlight seemed to create stripes across the dark-grey fur of his back.

The walls of the rotunda room were constructed in the same manner as the previous room, with hanging vines, earth, and stone. The floor was covered in a strange, soft grass that tickled Coale's feet slightly as he walked across it. He could see three other paths besides the one he and Elli had come from, all leading from the center of the room. Two were facing northwest and two were facing northeast, all, he assumed, with stairwells similar to the one they had just ascended. He could see that the top two paths led upstairs and the bottom two led downstairs. Yet there was still another doorway, one that looked significantly more ornate that the other three, though it was not that that caught Coale's eye next.

He looked downward. He was about to tread on an incredibly detailed etching on the floor. Its center corresponded exactly with the position of the rotunda overhead. Pokémon could be seen all in the pattern, each in an active pose. Coale could see immediately that the inscription told a story, with the beginning at the edges and the end in the very center. However, Coale could not see the entire pattern, as there was a gathering of real Pokémon on top of it.

The moment his foot touched the edge of the floor pattern, everyone turned to stare at them. Elli had come up beside him, but not ahead of him, as if she were shy of something.

In the group, Coale could see the Butterfree and Clefable that had come for them earlier, as well as a Drifloon, a Staryu, a Starmie, a Donphan, a Linoone, and a Mareep. Coale realized that it was not only him their stares were directed at, but also Elli. She was just as much of an outsider here as he was…

The only one not staring at them was the Skarmory, who sat perched near the ornate door.

"_Screech! _The Guild is present and accounted for, Guildmistress!" he squawked.

The door opened, releasing a strange, rose-petal scent that made Coale a little woozy. He could see that Elli wasn't handling it too well either, as she was clearing her throat. With the powerful aroma came a Vileplume.

The Vileplume seemed happy and carefree, humming to herself as she descended the stairs. Looking around, Coale could see that the other Pokémon looked slightly nervous, but he couldn't fathom why.

"Good morning!" the Vileplume said. "It's time for a new, fabulous day!"

She continued to hum to herself, seemingly oblivious of the gathered circle of Pokémon. Each pair of eyes, including those belonging to Coale and Elli, stared expectantly.

Skarmory cleared his throat. "Ahem, Guildmistress?"

She stopped humming for a second to stare. "Yes, Skarmory?" She was quite confused, wondering what thing of importance could possibly have caused Skarmory to interrupt.

"We have convened this morning, and our guests have awoken!"

"Oh!" the Vileplume looked positively embarrassed. "And what might your names be?"

Every pair of eyes stared at them.

Elli blushed, lowering her head.

"I'm Elli," she said softly, almost so soft that no one could hear her.

"And I'm Coale," he said, much more confidently than his companion. Wasn't she from this world her home? How could she be so nervous?

Without warning, Elli stood up, walking quickly toward an exit.

"I h-have to g-go," she stammered.

She took off at an unusual pace, one typically reserved for running out of fear. Automatically, Coale started to rush after her, shooting a quick glance back at the puzzled group. Within seconds, both were gone from the rotunda chamber, leaving an uncomfortable silence in their wake.

**. . . **

As Coale followed Elli, he came to the realization that she was quite fast. Fast enough, in fact, to push Coale to his limits, as he was already exhausted and disoriented.

He chased the fleeing shadow of Elli out of a large entranceway, presumably the entrance to the guild. He only slightly took in his surroundings, focusing his attention on Elli instead, as she bounded down a long stairway downhill from the Guild's entrance. A few large trees grew nearby, but Coale could still see most of the island from his elevated position.

The island was a lightly vegetated highland, with the Guild as its highest point. It seemed to have somewhat of a deformed shape, with bluffs and cliffs numerous on its surface. The guild was situated on such a cliff. Looking down, Coale could see the waves crashing against the ravenous rocks below. It was quite a nasty fall, if that ever were to happen. Coale gulped.

Scanning the rest of the island, Coale could see that there was a massive gathering of Pokémon in a leveled, open area close to the coast that seemed to be like a square. And within this hustle and bustle, Coale spotted Elli, frantically weaving through the crowd.

As soon as he spotted her, Coale dashed after her. He followed a dirt path down to the square for a few minutes, seeing few passersby as he made haste in pursuit. When he reached the square, he saw that the massive crowd was even larger than he had anticipated.

He became lost in a sea of bodies, receiving only a glimpse of Elli nearing the fringes of the crowd. Elli, he noticed, could blend in really well. Coale wondered what Elli's life must have been like…

It wasn't hard to lose oneself in the gathering. Every Pokémon talked in hushed, panicked voices, clustered to get a better view of something that Coale couldn't see.

He shuddered. For some reason, the crowd felt the same frantic feeling as Elli, but for a different reason.

As Coale moved through the living sea, he heard whispers.

"…How could this have happened?"

"I heard-"

"One of us…"

Coale was both frightened and fascinated at the spectacle, but he felt, oddly enough, that he should be following Elli.

It was then that Coale first wondered why he was chasing her. Not a single thought passed through his head when he had begun the pursuit. What was this strange calling?

Coale stopped abruptly.

Lost in thought, he had come upon a coastal meadow.

It was a peaceful place. The wind stirred the grass ever so slightly, sending flower petals dancing into the air. The waves from the lake were softer here, tickling the land with their light touch.

Elli, running toward a small wooden dock, didn't seem out of place at all, though circumstances spoke otherwise. Coale made a move to run after her…but stopped.

When she was on the edge of the dock, Elli paused. She bowed her head, then moved it upward slowly towards the sky.

It was then that Coale noticed another feature of the dock that he had overlooked before. It was a weather-beaten post with a shiny bell about the size of an apple attached to it. The bell and its post formed a visible paradox. What was such a shiny new bell doing on an old post?

Elli simply stood. Within the next few seconds, a time dominated by silence, the bell rung of its own accord, breaking the peace. Coale felt the bell in his very bones, and his acute hearing followed the toll as it radiated outward, over the lake and beyond.

For another moment, nothing moved save the grass brushed by the breeze. Then, a very slight curve formed in the water a few yards from the dock. The curve grew steadily, and the water seemed to morph into a gigantic creature.

It bore the resemblance of a large aqua snake, with finlike structures that extended outward like eyelashes. It was a tan hue, dotted with a burnt shade of orange. The water from which it had emerged shimmered on its skin.

It looked down at Elli.

"You called?"

This seemed to be too much for Elli. Even from far away, Coale could see the sparkling teardrops hitting the sand.

"Milotic, I-I want…to go home," said Elli.

There was silence again.

Coale was silent as well. If he hadn't known better, he might have attributed what he saw to the sunrays or his own state. But he didn't feel that way at all…and he stepped forward.

"Wait!" he called.

Elli turned around sharply, the newer tears flung aside. Milotic looked at him, puzzled.

"You followed me?" asked Elli, clearly trying to put on an emotional mask. She was quite surprised.

"Don't leave just yet," said Coale. "You said you saved me."

"I…" she paused. "…did."

**. . . **

A few minutes later, Elli had composed herself. After a few words, with Milotic, the water parted again and it departed. Time passed, although it seemed to be of little relevance.

"I should explain," Elli began.

It was nearing sunset. The blazing ball of energy was slowly sinking behind the snow-capped mountains, sending brilliant streaks of orange across a darkening sky.

"Look," said Elli.

Coale did. He saw everything. Each small piece of the world had its own mystery. The washing of the waves lent a peaceful sound. The world had its own vastness, one that Coale could hardly fathom. Was it like this before he had lost his memory?

For a while, the two simply sat in the meadow, taking in the scenery. Then, Elli broke the silence.

"I've always been awed by this world."

Coale looked at her. Her eyes were glistening again. She stared into the distance, watching the Magikarp leap from the water, fascinated by each and every particle of the magnificent tapestry of life.

Coale felt a similar feeling. One of yearning to learn. It resonated throughout.

"And so," Elli continued, "I've always wanted to join the Guild. To become an explorer, instead of spending my days wasting away on the edges of the island…alone."

She lifted her head to follow the fading sun. "I've never been inside…until I found you. And I knew the only place with adequate treatment was the Guild. I was in such a state I couldn't really work through what I was doing. I've never had the will to go there before…and when I woke up it all came crashing down."

She looked at Coale. "But…can I ask something?"

Coale saw a new glow in her eyes, one that hadn't been there seconds before. He almost held his breath in anticipation. Realizing that Coale had given her a response, though not in word, Elli continued.

"Would you…join me? In forming an Exploration Team?"

Coale was surprised. Joining an Exploration Team? At the Guild? He wasn't quite sure what that meant…

But looking back at the sunset banished all of his thoughts. He realized that he did know what it meant, if not in fact, but in significance.

He had only met Elli that morning…yet she had risked her own life to save his. How could he repay her?

Without turning his eyes from the sky, he spoke in reply:

"Yes."

. . .

A few minutes later, the meadow was empty.

Without warning, the breeze began to blow harsher. The grass seemed to dance in a frenzied twirl. There was a howl in the wind.

Three figures stepped out from somewhere that seemed to not exist. One was winged, flitting rapidly. The other was tall, spiked, and striped. The third, last to emerge, was small, limp, and jerky, though very clearly alive. They let out three very different laughs, though they blended for form a jittery, spine-chilling sound. Without a word, they moved on, moving uphill with the deliberate pace of those so confident the world would quake beneath them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To clarify, Coale's name is pronounced "Cole" like a real name, but spelled like the coal used for burning with an added "e" at the end. Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Recruitment

**A/N: A special thanks goes to mysticdragon01, ****Russetwing, Pure Gamer, and Voltskull for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>The cool blue of night had settled in the wake of the sun as Coale and Elli walked uphill. A few Ledian buzzed in the sky overhead, their cherry-like lights brightening the darkness. Pokémon were dispersing, bidding each other goodnight as they headed home. Along the various paths that traversed the island, torch lamps were positioned on either side, lighting the way for late night travellers or anything else that called the evening its interval of preference. They glowed comfortably, the soft crackling of burning adding to the chirps of Kricketune that characterized the hour.<p>

Coale's light footfalls brushed dirt along the trail as he stepped over inlaid wooden steps that helped the path keep its shape. His breath was airy and eased, and as the air grew colder it was expelled in the form of mist. Elli walked beside him, her own breathing noticeably faster than Coale's. The force of her steps was uneven and shaky. Her luminous white eyes darted this way and that, and her head faced at a downward angle, as if she were inspecting the cleanliness of the dirt or her own paws.

Coale glanced in her direction. She looked back, and he could see that there was still some measure of uncertainty within her. He looked uphill. Judging by the firelights on either side of it, Coale could tell that the path snaked all the way to the top of the hill, ending at the front of the Vileplume Guild, which was eerily lit by the glowing embers. Coale could only imagine what it must have looked like in the rain…

Elli took a quick look at where Coale was gazing, but could only hold her eyes to it for a few seconds before looking away. As much as she wanted to face her uncertainty, Coale knew that it would be difficult for her.

They continued to tread in silence. This was acceptable for Coale though, as he felt it necessary to prepare himself. Not for the first time, he pondered how he had arrived in the strange land…

His contemplation didn't last long however, because he and Elli reached the Guild entrance faster than he had expected. The entrance wasn't as impressionable to Coale as he had presumed either. It appeared to be made of a simply constructed wooden grate that allowed passage to Pokémon several yards wider and taller than Coale. It looked as though it wasn't constructed with much thought, but he assumed that its strength did not lie in its appearance.

Elli had turned her head to look at him. Her eyes glowed with their normal steadiness, but something about her seemed to depict the opposite. She couldn't place the feeling that was emanating from the atmosphere around her, but its presence was evident.

A slight wind brushed the leaves in the trees, making them shudder. The trunks quivered and groaned. Elli tensed.

Without warning, a blur shot out from the treetops. Coale was instantly alert. On instinct, the quills on his back and forehead ignited, thrusting forth blazing light, a beacon in the freezing air. Elli crouched on all fours, her eyes aglow. They stood still. Whatever had come had disappeared without a trace. There was no sound save the chirping of the Kricketune in the night.

For a few seconds, the world seemed to hold its breath.

There was another flash, and the blur that was their attacker dashed past again, only to come to a blinding stop in front of the gate. The flames on Coale's back roared, growing larger. For a split second, Coale wondered why he had seemed so ready to attack with hardly any notice at all…

He whirled to face the newcomer.

It was a Linoone.

If it had not revealed itself, Coale doubted he could have guessed what it was. Against the night sky, it was almost invisible, its gray streaked fur melting into indigo splashed heavens. The only things that were clearly visible were its eyes, which shone a pale blue.

Coale attempted to choke down the Flamethrower that was building in his throat. It was clear that the Linoone had no intention of attacking the pair.

"Names," it said.

It spoke with a low, gravel-like voice, meaning that it must be male. The Linoone hadn't moved when it had spoken, almost as if he hadn't spoken at all.

"I-I'm Elli," said Elli nervously. "And this is-"

"Coale," he broke in, smoke exiting his mouth as he did so.

The Linoone didn't respond for a few seconds, he eyes moving slowly over them. "It would be favorable if you would extinguish your flame," he intoned in the same deep voice.

Coale coughed. "My apologies."

His quills were retracted as quickly as they had been extended, though without any conscious thought.

_Strange_, thought Coale.

The Linoone stared at them, motionless. His eyes rose and fell with an intrigued gleam. Suddenly, he dashed forward again, causing both Coale and Elli to jump in surprise. However, the Linoone was merely sniffing them. When he had finished, the Linoone moved backward. He turned around and held a paw up to the wall on the right side of the gate, where there was a circular pattern, one of intricate shapes and designs. His padded foot pressed a specific area softly, and he held the position for a moment, closing his eyes. He then began to touch several areas on the design rapidly, forming an intricate maze that Coale could only guess at. Satisfied, the Linoone lifted his paw, rested it on the ground, and stood back.

The pattern began to glow, shimmering in a fiery red light. It then began to spread, seeping into ridges that had appeared all along the doorway. There was a slight tremor, and the gate shuddered open, rising slowly. The trio stood watching it.

When the gate had risen to a halt, it clunked loudly. Coale and Elli stared downward into what looked like darkness without end. The Linoone turned his head slightly. One glowing eye scrutinized the Quilava and the Espeon.

"This way," he said.

**. . . **

Coale felt softened earth under his feet, dirt that had been worn with the traverses of countless other creatures. He could hear Elli breathing beside him. He could not see or hear the Linoone, as if he had become one with the blackness.

Suddenly, light glowed softly to life around them. Coale could then make out their mysteriously hidden surroundings.

The lights that lit the way were constructed of some organic material, encased in some sort of spherical structure. They were placed along either side of the hallway, characterized by its earthen walls and leafy ceiling. The Linoone led the way, slinking along the floor. He appeared to have been unfazed by the appearance of the welcoming illumination. Elli treaded leisurely beside Coale, gazing in wonder.

Before long, the passage widened, and Coale and Elli found themselves in the same room that had housed the Guild's gathering the last time, though it was considerably darker. Torches on the walls provided a welcoming glow, each contributing to a spiritual hearth that existed only in Coale's imagination. The embers crackled.

The room was mostly empty, lending it a strange feel because of the vastness it presented. Coale stepped toward the center, Elli close behind. At the far end of the chamber were two figures, shadowed by the light. As he moved closer, Coale could discern their identities. One was a Butterfree, the other a Clefable, presumably the very same Pokémon they had encountered previously. The Butterfree fluttered over to them, her wings beating in a trance-like rhythm.

"Why, good evening!" she said. We usually don't have visitors this late in the night, but you are welcome any time!"

Her head turned to face Elli, then Coale. "Both of you look tense…I assume you met Linoone?"

_He must have quite a reputation around here_, thought Coale. "Yes, we did, in fact. He led us down some stairs…"

Coale then realized he hadn't seen the Linoone for the last minute. He looked all around the room, his gaze sweeping every corner. He had experienced a surprise from Linoone and was sure that he could be hiding in any one of the shadows that were numerous at the hour.

Puzzled, Coale found he couldn't locate Linoone anywhere.

Butterfree laughed, a sound that at first set Coale on edge, but strangely soothed him.

"Not to worry," said Butterfree. "Linoone is our Guild sentry, and a quite skilled one at that. He can be somewhat…mysterious at times."

Elli nodded slowly.

Butterfree brightened. "Is there a particular reason for your visit here, or are you just dropping by to say hello?"

"Well…" Elli began, but faltered. "We wanted to see…if we could form…an exploration team…"

"Fantastic!" cried Butterfree. "The Guildmistress will be delighted. She does love rookies."

Coale unconsciously connected the label of "rookie" to some dangerous task that was incredibly difficult to accomplish, though he pushed the thought from his mind. He did not want any of his own anxiety to radiate outward.

They followed Butterfree to the ornate doorway that had awed Coale before. There was a brass knocker at the door's center, and Butterfree wasted no time taking it in her small hand and rapping the wood with it.

The door, as if it had a spirit of its own, swung slowly open of its own accord, revealing the inside. As soon as the door opened, Coale was assaulted by an overpowering, yet pleasing fragrance. He inhaled deeply, allowing his internal self to become awash in the aroma. When he opened his eyes again, he was amazed at what he saw.

The room was a garden.

Leafy plants were abundant on the walls, their glossy appendages flowing outward. Clovers swayed back and forth on the floor, so delicate that they prompted Coale to take softer and more deliberate steps. The foliage converged on a center, possibly concealing stairs of some sort, although it was impossible to tell. At the very center of the display was a bright red flower, its petals large and flowing. Coale was surprised when the flower stirred, then rose upward. He then realized that the flower was actually a Pokémon, a Vileplume.

Her entire body was almost completely consumed by the flower, but when Coale looked closely he could make out two small eyes and a smiling face. The Vileplume walked forward, her flower dispersing thin clouds of powder.

"Guildmistress," said Butterfree. "This pair wishes to form an Exploration Team."

Vileplume seemed to look them over for a few seconds. Finally, a light shone in her eyes.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I remember you two! You were here for a few days recuperating from injuries! It is a pleasure to meet you in a more relaxing setting."

She shook each one of their paws vigorously. "Now, you wish to form an Exploratiom Team?"

Elli nodded uncertainly.

"Why, nothing could be simpler! All that it requires is your Team name."

Vileplume paused to let her words sink in, obviously aware of the significance they posed. Coale could sense a certain amount of unease resonating throughout the room. He had noticed that Butterfree had taken special care to avoid the topic of their last encounter, though Vileplume seemed to brush it off and place her emphasis on other matters.

He looked at Elli. She appeared to be lost in a trance-like state, staring into the depths of any one of the many flowers that dotted the chamber's floor. Coale thought that she must be thinking deeply. She looked up suddenly, her shining eyes exposing Coale's thoughts, or so it seemed.

"Coale," she said in a voice that possessed both gentleness and utter seriousness. "What do you think our Team name should be?"

It was an important, yet anticipated question. Coale entered a contemplative state, one in which his senses continued to work, but his mind blocked out the information being relayed through them. Unconsciously, he found his eyes drawn to the wide window at the back of the room. He gazed into the night sky.

The moon was shining, providing a light that was common knowledge to only be a reflection of sunlight, yet it possessed a quality sunlight could never acquire. The luminous substance washed over the mountains and forested vegetation. Several shapes flew in front of the moon, bending its outward spiral. In the brief but obscuring change, a lone sparkle could be seen, one that burned with a passion that transcended boundaries of all mediums. Within a second, it was hidden once more.

Coale absorbed this spectacle, but only on a margin, too deep within his own head to make any judgment. Finding nothing that would satisfy his inquiry, his mind reaffirmed its severed connection to the outside world. It was then that Coale noticed the broad window. It was almost as if he could reach out and touch the scenery…

"Any ideas?" asked Elli softly, bringing him out of his reverie. Before he could react, Coale found himself nodding. Elli addressed Vileplume.

"We have come to a possible conclusion that our Team's name could be-"

"Starfire," interrupted Coale, his voice layered with a stone quality he thought he lacked.

Silence greeted the proposition as the chamber's occupants mulled it over in their heads. Elli's face brightened. She smiled, something that Coale, even in his short time of interaction with her, had not seen as often as was normal.

"I like it," she said.

Vileplume turned toward them. "Now that you have decided, we can undergo the registration process!"

Coale noted that Vileplume seemed very excited. Perhaps they were the first recruits in a long time…

Vileplume took three careful steps backward, still facing Coale and Elli. For a moment, nothing stirred. Then, there was a flash of yellow light that obscured everything, and a small chime was heard, one that seemed far off in the distance. Before he realized it, Coale could see everything once more.

Vileplume clapped her hands loudly, startling Coale and Elli.

"Congratulations!" she exclaimed. "You are now an official Exploration Team! There's only one more thing you'll need…"

She dashed to the left wall behind a few plants. There was a clatter, and muttering. Several objects were tossed outward. When Vileplume finally found what she sought, she emerged from the covering of foliage and presented them with a medium-sized, ordinary looking bag. Elli reached out with a paw and took it carefully, peering inside.

"Your Treasure Bag!"

Coale could see then that despite its appearance, the bag was anything but ordinary. There was a sense of depth associated with it that he couldn't quite place, as if such space was indefinitely infinite. Elli reached inside. When her paw returned, it grasped a disc-like item, its surface convulsing with a roiling blue.

"That," said Vileplume, "is a Gabite scale. It will heal any status ailment, but should be used with care."

Light reflected off the scale's polished exterior as Elli moved it in her paw. When she was finished reflecting upon it, she replaced it in the bag and drew out a second item. It was a red, sash-like accessory, lacking adornment.

"A Sneak Scarf," said Elli. "It will help us tread lighter."

She looked up at Vileplume nervously. "Thank you," she said in a voice quiet enough to be lost.

Vileplume smiled. "You are very welcome! But it is getting quite late. Butterfree, will you show them to their room?"

Butterfree, who had been fluttering silently by the door, waited for it to swing open and allow Coale and Elli passage. The trio left Vileplume dancing merrily to an internal song as the door closed behind them.

Butterfree led them up and down a few sets of stairs, none of which Coale could remember. She chatted about the lively life of the Guild and how much they would love it, but much of it was lost on Coale. Finally, after a confusing maze of earthen hallways, the group came to a halt.

"Here we are!" she sung.

It was a dimly lit room. Two beds made of woven leaves were revealed by the lamplight, as well as a nightstand made of a tree trunk.

"Goodnight!" chimed Butterfree. "We shall see you in the morning for announcements!"

As she departed, Coale wondered how she could possibly possess the energy that she had displayed at the hour. He turned and inspected his bed. It was almost identical to the beds in the infirmary, and he remembered those to be quite comfortable. From a few feet away, Elli let out a huge yawn.

They shared a glance. Neither had realized how tired they actually were until that moment.

"Wow," said Elli. "I never realized how much excitement can delay fatigue…Goodnight, Coale."

Coale felt like he might say something in return, but all of his words had left him. He curled up in a comfortable position on the bed and felt himself drifting off after mere moments.

Puzzled as he was, Coale had one last, fleeting thought before submerging into unconsciousness.

_Until morning. Until morning, everything must wait._


	6. Chapter 6: Orientation and Preparation

**A/N: I just finished re-playing Explorers of Time, and it inspired me to finish this chapter earlier than I'd originally planned. I also uploaded a helpful YouTube video of a particularly frustrating part of the game for anyone who might want to check it out (the link is in my profile). I love all the reviews and appreciate the comments. I will be keeping them in consideration as I continue writing! Thanks to FireyKal, mysticdragon01, Russetwing, Trakyan, and Pure Gamer!**

* * *

><p>With a silent preamble, the first few morning pioneers, the sunrays, crept into the room, caressing away the darkness that had taken residence in the evening. Coale stirred slightly, his eyes squinting. His head moved a bit, and he stretched out his paws in four different directions. After such preparation, he arose, blinking the fog from his eyes.<p>

The light was pleasing, producing web-like patterns of shadows that sprawled across the room. Elli was still asleep a few feet away, but after a few seconds, she stirred, opening one eye. The sun made her purple fur glisten. She too rose and stretched out before looking across the room at Coale.

"Good morning!" said Elli cheerfully. She smiled wide, her pupils shining with soulful radiance. Coale couldn't help a small grin from coming to his own face. It was nice to see a familiar face, even one that he had only known for a short while, upon waking, as it was a crucial determinant of his comfort. He paused. What had happened…

The developments of the previous day came rushing back to him. He and Elli had come to the Guild, and were now an Exploration Team of the name Starfire. But what did it mean?

Coale stood on all fours, regrettably leaving the comfort of the bed. It was then that he noticed something on the small nightstand between the two beds.

There were three items laid side by side in an orderly fashion. The first was a note, written in a strange script. Coale stared at it for a moment, watching the runes. He recognized them, which he found quite strange. Was he able to read these characters before he lost his memory? They swam in his vision.

Elli had joined him next to the nightstand, also examining the note.

"Oh!" she said. "It's written in footprint runes. I can read it."

"'Congratulations Team Starfire!'" she read. "'Here are two necessary items that you will find useful while exploring and going on missions. The first is a Wonder Map. It is your guide to the world in which we live, and has mysterious workings, only showing revealing places the Map deems necessary. The second item is your all-important Explorer Badge, issued by the Exploration Team Federation. It denotes you as an official Exploration Team in training here at the Guild, and has special properties that will help you in the field. We will see you in the morning for announcements!

-Guildmistress Vileplume'"

Coale and Elli looked up from the letter and at each other.

"Oh no!" said Elli. "Announcements!"

**. . . **

Coale had difficulty remembering the sequence of turns and passages from their rooms to the rotunda, but he placed a strange trust in Elli's frantic weaving through the sublevels. They didn't encounter any other Pokémon, which served to worry her even more. Coale did notice, however, that the entryways that separated hallways grew larger the further they went. With only a few minutes expended, Coale and Elli reached the rotunda room.

They faced a group of Pokémon, presumably the same ones they had encountered earlier. They were chatting and participating in animated discussions, seeming not to notice Coale and Elli. It was only when one of Butterfree turned her head to look did anyone take notice of them.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in obvious excitement. "Everyone, these are the new recruits!"

Coale and Elli were suddenly overwhelmed by a living tide and forced into the room. So many Pokémon were speaking at once that it overwhelmed Coale's already weary senses. Elli's head swerved rapidly from side to side, attempting to keep up with the buzz of questions. When Coale felt as if his head was nearly to the point of bursting, an earsplitting noise filled the room.

"SCREECH!"

Everything fell deathly silent and every head turned to stare at the source of the noise. Skarmory was perched high above the floor, standing on the edge of a wooden platform.

"_Screech!_ Why don't we all allow our new recruits to regain their long-lost senses?!"

Chastened, the group of Pokémon fell silent, heads down. Coale himself was still trying to process whether he ought to be offended at Skarmory's comment, but he decided it wasn't worth the effort. After all, it was true that he was lost in the maelstrom of stimuli…

"Well!" said Butterfree. "We might as well introduce ourselves properly."

When no one else took the initiative, she fluttered forward, scattering shining dust as she went. "Even though we have already met, I am Butterfree!"

She had a sort of sing-song voice that was layered with an excited quality, a voice that Coale imagined could sooth the most rogue of spirits. The light emerging from the ceiling reflected off her multifauceted eyes. Coale almost found himself lost in them.

The next to step forward was a Drifloon.

"I'm Drifloon," he said. "And the newest member of the Guild."

He floated lazily forward, as if carried by a light breeze snaking through a valley. Coale noticed that it seemed impossible for him to remain in one spot, always drifting in one direction or another. His two tiny black eyes scanned everywhere, refusing to stay focused on any one thing. The white, cloudy puff on the top of his head was bright, a luminous fluid.

Without warning, the ground shook, and a startled Elli jumped, turning to see that it was a large, rough-hewn creature that caused the disturbance as it lumbered forward.

"The name is Donphan!" it bellowed, causing two Pokémon next to him to discreetly put appendages over their ears. "I can knock anything over in a single roll! I can demonstrate!"

He angled his armored head downward, his trunk tucked behind his short, muscular leg, which he was scraping against the ground in preparation. His eyes, half concealed behind his tough hide, narrowed in concentration.

"Perhaps-" broke in another Pokémon, gesturing with its arm "-we should save that for another time, one where there is less potential for injury!"

The Pokémon who had spoken was none other than Clefable, the very one who had administered to Coale and Elli when they had first shown up at the Guild. She walked up to them and shook their paws vigorously. "How are you two? I trust you have recovered? That's exceptional!"

After a few more seconds of incomprehensible chatter, Clefable composed herself and stepped back, gesturing to the Pokémon beside her.

"Hiya!" it said. "Call me Mareep!"

Her voice, loud and unmistakably female, cut through the overhanging air, almost startling everyone. "It's nice to meet you guys!"

Her wool sparked with energy, causing Clefable to jump slightly. Coale saw that Mareep also possessed a tail with a yellow orb at the end of it, which would glow with each successive burst of electricity. Her excitement, it could be argued, was contagious, for after the introductions had finished, the group again pushed forth a barrage of curious questions directed at Coale and Elli. Of the questions he was able to pick out, Coale only knew half of the answers he thought would satisfy them.

"SCREECH!"

Even though he half expected it, Coale was still surprised by Skarmory's cry. All conversation, if it could be called that, again ceased, and this time each pair of eyes turned to look at the door directly in front of them. The door opened with suspenseful ease, and with it came the powerful aroma he had borne witness to before. Seconds later, Guildmistress Vileplume stood in the doorway.

"_Screech!" _squawked Skarmory. "The Guild is present and accounted for, Guildmistress."

"Good morning, everyone!" sang Vileplume, and she began to descend the steps, performing a dance-like twirl on one foot before reaching the floor. She gestured to Coale and Elli. "These are our new members, Coale and Elli!"

There was a series of encouraging cheers directed at them from the Guild members. Embarrassed, Elli lowered her head to avoid displaying the redness of her cheeks. Even Skarmory uttered a few squawks in support. Coale was still unused to the amount of attention that was being showered upon them, but he concluded that it wasn't the worst possible outcome.

Vileplume clapped her hands. "Now, it's time to start the daily duties!"

Everyone cheered once more, and began to thunder, flutter, bounce, and float off in their respective directions. However, before everyone was out of earshot, Vileplume called out: "Drifloon! I have a special favor to ask of you!"

Drifloon floated back to face her, hovering right behind Coale and Elli, who were both looking extremely confused. Coale glanced beside him at Elli, who looked just as overwhelmed as he felt. He gave her a reassuring smile and then turned to face the Guildmistress.

She addressed Drifloon. "Can you show these two around town before you leave for the day?"

Drifloon inflated himself slightly, obviously pleased. "I would be happy to, Guildmistress!"

"Good! That's settled," she said. She retreated into her chambers again. Before shutting the door, she looked at all three of them in turn. "I'll be busy planning for upcoming events. Prosper in your discoveries, you three!"

It was then that the door slammed shut, a symbol of finality as clear as any to Coale.

"Well, let's be off," said Drifloon, breaking the silence.

**. . . **

The crisp morning air was as refreshing change for Coale. It warmed his fur and sent waves of comfort deep within his being. He felt as if his quills might blaze outward of their own accord. Elli was walking beside him, feeling the sun bask on her fur in a similar manner, as her very being was associated with it. Drifloon hovered ahead, leading in a way that seemed new to Coale. He couldn't quite place why, though he remembered Drifloon introducing himself as the newest member of the Guild, besides themselves. Even so, it seemed to Coale that Drifloon was perfectly capable, definitely more so than himself at the moment…

His thoughts trailed off as he surveyed the wonders of the island. From the Guild's perch on the highest point of a cliff, he could see the island in its entirety. Even though he had examined it in a similar manner only a day before, Coale different things struck chords in his mind.

Drifloon led them down the beaten dirt path until it diverged, when he chose to take the path that looped around to the side of the cliff the Guild was situated on. Walking took several minutes. All the while, Drifloon chatted about how happy he was that they were there. After a few minutes, the number of Pokémon they passed increased, and they emerged upon a bustling place.

"Welcome to Jetsam Village," said Drifloon.

It was a wondrous sight. Shops, constructed mostly of timber and canvas, lined the edges of the path, which was situated on a bluff that looked over the lake. Pokémon could be seen mingling and talking all about. The crash of the lake against the side of the bluff combined with the voices of the town's inhabitants created a strange, tranquil kind of ambience that Coale took a liking to almost immediately.

"Um, may I?" asked Elli. She spoke with such a soft voice that Coale almost couldn't focus on it above the background noise.

She began pointing at various shops. The first she directed attention at was a blue-hued structure like that of ice. "That's the bank, run by Sealeo. Any money collected can be stored there for safekeeping, because if you're knocked out in a dungeon, you'll lose all the money you have collected while inside of that dungeon."

The next was a shop with large structure behind it.

"That's Kanghaskhan Storage," she said. "We can store all our important items there, for they also have the potential to be lost when knocked out in a dungeon."

Further down the way was a larger shop that appeared to be quite well stocked. Two Pokémon, identical except for the various patterns on their bodies, twirled around while singing exuberant greetings.

"Spinda Wares," identified Elli. "Items of various types are sold there, from Seeds, Gummis, and Berries to Orbs and TMs."

A darkened shop occupied the part of the area closest to a rock face. Strangely enough, it looked as if it was sparking with electricity from the exterior view. Coale stared at it with interest, watching the flashes that occasionally erupted from the inside.

"That particular place would be Rotom's Link Shop, used to link moves together or relearn forgotten moves."

Coale took a few seconds to take everything in. The village seemed quite lively. He saw plenty of other Pokémon, a few of which were unfamiliar to Coale. Elli was glancing at the different shops, as if attempting to discern which would be the most beneficial to visit.

"Wow," said Drifloon. "That pretty much sums up what you need to know…would you two like to prepare and meet at the square to check the notice boards?"

"Notice boards?" inquired Elli.

"Various jobs for Exploration Teams are posted on the notice boards," explained Drifloon. "There are rescue jobs, posted by individual clients, outlaw notices, distributed by Stoutland's police force, and general news for the Pokémon of Jetsam Village. When you complete a job, you get a certain amount of points that will advance your Exploration Team's Rank in addition to items and monetary rewards. So, when you are ready, I'll be waiting for you there!"

Drifloon turned and floated off, seemingly quite pleased. Coale turned to look at Elli. She smiled.

"Why don't we visit Kanghaskhan Storage first?" she suggested.

**. . . **

Kanghaskhan Storage was a fairly large shop. Kanghaskhan herself was a very matronly figure with a kind voice and cheerful demeanor.

"How may I help you today?" she inquired.

Elli produced the Treasure Bag and reached into it hesitantly. Her paw returned with the Gabite Scale.

"Can we store this, Kanghaskhan?" she asked.

Kanghaskhan smiled. "Why of course! An item as valuable as this would need to be kept safe, and I am happy to help."

Elli thanked Kanghaskhan and started heading across the way to the bank, weaving through the crowd of Pokémon as a Goldeen would dance through a smoothly flowing stream. Coale followed, eager to see more of the services that awaited them.

Sealeo proved to be quite a jolly fellow with a deep, resonant laugh, eager to oblige when Elli requested to withdraw a sum of 500 Poké. As they walked to Spinda Wares, Elli explained that she came to the village once a month to stock up on supplies.

"That is, until I found you knocked out on the beach," she said. "But, I am glad to have joined the Guild. I think we are going to enjoy it!"

Despite his lack of experience and recollection, Coale found that he agreed with her. Still…he felt almost like an anomaly the way he had arrived in the world…

His thoughts were unconsciously brushed aside as they approached Spinda wares. After waiting for a few moments behind a particularly large Scyther, Coale and Elli approached the shop.

At first, the Spinda remained motionless. Then they began to twirl, eventually spinning so fast that Coale had to shut his eyes to keep from becoming disoriented. Without warning, their spinning halted and their voices harmonized.

"Welcome to Spinda Wares!" they said in unison. "We are the Spinda sisters, here to serve all your item-based needs! What are you looking for today?"

Elli pondered for a moment. She then looked at Coale. "What do you think we should buy?"

Coale looked at the display of various items behind the Spinda sisters. It was then that he realized he was quite hungry. Suddenly, his stomach gave a tremendous growl, causing the three Pokémon around him to jump in surprise.

Elli laughed, a clear bright laugh that seemed to contain the essence of the very same sun that shone down upon them. "I think that answers that question! Can we purchase two Apples?"

"Certainly!" chorused the sisters. Within seconds, each held a crisp, ripe, and shiny Apple. Elli handed them several gold coins, and thanked them as she and Coale walked off.

Elli stopped after they were a few yards away and placed the Apples inside the treasure bag, which seemed to Coale to swallow them just as he imagined his stomach might if given the right opportunity. Elli tossed her head slightly, then thought.

"I think we're as stocked up as possible for now. Let's go meet Drifloon in the square."

. . .

Coale and Elli found the square with ease. Coale recognized it, yet felt a strange feeling, as if the events in which he gave chase to Elli had not happened the day before, but rather a lifetime ago…

The notice boards that Drifloon mentioned were incredibly hard to miss, as they stood at least seven feet tall and were about a yard and a half wide. Coale noted that each was covered in countless scraps of paper, each a different color and written in both messy scrawls and flowing print. They spotted Drifloon floating next to the board to the farthest left and went over to join him.

"Hello again, Coale and Elli!" he said. "These are the jobs you can choose from."

Looking over the vast array of posts was almost overwhelming to Coale; it was difficult for him to even consider where to begin. However, Elli had already taken a sheet of paper from the board. "How about this one?"

The three of them clustered around the tiny note, reading.

_Dear Explorers:_

_I request urgent help! An essential part of my being has become lost, my mask! It is golden in hue and should be recognizable on sight…I believe it can be found in the depths of Pine Forest. Any assistance you can provide would be greatly appreciated!_

_Signed,_

_Yamask_

"This looks to be a good choice for you," said Drifloon. "Good luck! I will see you tonight at dinner!"

With that he flew lazily down the closest path. Elli was giddy with excitement.

"Our first mission!" she exclaimed.

Coale was energized as well, though he noticed something was out of place…

He looked around, surveying his surroundings. Interestingly enough, the greatest crowd of Pokémon was clustered around the board to the center.

"Hmm?" said Elli. "Coale?"

"There's something…I just can't place," he said.

Curious, he walked over to the center notice board, Elli close behind. As he got closer, the mood of the crowd seemed to darken, deepening an overhanging sense of dread…

He found an opening in the crowd. Standing on his hind legs, he looked upon the notice board.

Coale assumed that the board in question was the news board, for it was covered in lengthy, informative posts. There were numerous pictures as well, sketches that had been done of Pokémon. However, the thing that caught his eye was the largest poster in the center of the board. It too was a sketch. A Caterpie.

For an incomprehensible reason, Coale couldn't take his eyes from the poster. It was as if the world around him melted into nothing…

A grunt brought him out of his trance. Standing to his left was a Bulbasaur. The small, green creature was also staring at the poster of Caterpie. Its deep red eyes examined it with an inquisitive stare.

"Excuse me," said Coale. "But what is the story behind that Caterpie's picture?"

The Bulbasaur turned. "You don't know?" it said in a gruff, solemn voice.

He squinted, and a bead of sweat appeared on his face and dripped down to his clawed foot. The bulb on his back seemed to tense. "Caterpie isn't well. He's…in a sort of coma that he can't be woken from."

Elli had appeared as well, behind the two. "Do they know anything about it?" she asked.

The Bulbasaur shook his head. "Not so far…but I've found that it's best not to dwell on it too much…they must be doing all they can…"

Coale felt himself drawn to the picture again. In an inexplicable way, his blood ran cold and hands started to shake. He shook his head, trying to dispel his odd symptoms. When he looked back at Elli, she was watching him, wearing a worried look on her face. "Are you alright, Coale?"

"Fine," he said quickly, not wishing for the turn of events to dictate his mood. He turned away, hoping to hide the sight from his mind. Without another word, he and Elli started up the path that led to the Guild, their minds heavy, and their thoughts treading with care.


	7. Chapter 7: The First Mission

The next morning was strangely overcast, with grey clouds in the sky. The wind, a rapid, wispy visitor, caressed at times but tore at others, never one to stay in a single mood for long. The shops in Jetsam Village were still as bustling as ever, though the conditions were far different than those of the previous day. The only thing that seemed to attract the attention of the town's Pokémon, besides a few Skiploom that were having trouble staying on the ground, was the ominous portrait of Caterpie.

Coale shielded his face from a particularly strong gust of wind with his paw. Elli had withdrawn additional Poké from the bank, and with it they had purchased a Rollcall Orb, a Stun Seed, and an Oran Berry. When they reached the path again, Elli stopped and retrieved the Wonder Map.

"According to the Map, we are here."

Her paw came to rest upon a small island at the center of the map. The lake, Coale realized, was quite an immense size. The shifting clouds on the map obscured all but the very edges of the shoreline on the other side, looking as though they rippled within the parchment.

"Pine Forest is right here."

This time Elli indicated a Northwesterly direction within the mass of swirling clouds. In a strange way, the Wonder Map's obscurity bothered Coale. It was as if it was in tune with fate itself. He looked up at the sky. Coincidentally, the grey blotted clouds above were a mirror to the sense of the Map's clouds…

Elli looked ahead. "That means we're going to have to go to the Pier."

_The Pier? _thought Coale. It was then that he realized the answer. If their destination was on the other side of the lake, they would need some way to get across.

The pair made their way downhill, emerging on a restless coastline that rippled under the wind. Farther out, there was a pier that extended forward, wide enough for a large Pokémon to traverse with ease. It appeared sturdy enough for the same purpose.

Taking the lead, Elli walked with hesitant footfalls towards the end of the Pier. The wind whistled fiercely in her ears, forcing her to squint for a second. Coale watched from the shore, unsure. For a moment, everything was deathly still. Only the very tips of Elli's ears were disturbed. Coale stared after her, a lone figure on the end of the Pier. He found her solitary stance troubling, as if something, perchance, would assume that it translated to vulnerability.

Without warning, a splash thrust itself into the air, sending ripples outward from its center and spray high into the air, where it was carried away by the wind. Mere instants later, a second splash followed the first, creating the same glistening torrent, but displacing less of the crystal clear water. In the thunderous torrent that followed, two geometric shapes emerged spinning in the air before landing a foot from the end of the Pier. Coale ran forward to join Elli as she stared, her eyes reflecting luminescence from below.

Two Pokémon, a Staryu and Starmie, faced Coale and Elli. Each had a gem at the center of its star shape, pulsing with light. Droplets of water that coated their forms melted away with ease.

"Greetings," said Starmie. Her voice had a soothing, melodious quality to it, as if she were speaking through a sea shell. "I am Starmie, and this is my daughter, Staryu."

Staryu gave a glow of ascent. "It is quite a pleasure to meet you both," she said. Her voice had the same flowing quality that was present in her mother's, but higher in pitch.

"We heard that you had joined the Guild," Starmie spoke, "but, alas, we were not able to be present for your induction. Our duty has been extended the past few days due to the ferocious thunderstorm we received recently. However, that will not stop us from staying active Guild members in support of you!"

Starmie's gem flashed a vibrant red, causing Coale to squint. Staryu danced in concert, a display so full of grace that Coale was transfixed.

Elli smiled softly, the clouds behind her providing a strange backdrop to the gesture. "It is very nice to meet you both," she said. "But…I don't quite understand…where are Gyarados and Milotic?"

"They'll be along soon," sang Staryu.

As if on cue, a larger wave appeared some distance out in the lake. As the four Pokémon watched, it grew steadily larger, threatening to engulf them if it continued at its current speed. Suddenly the center of the wave split, and spray thundered out from its center, cascading with pronounced presence.

Before Coale could make out anything, there was a tremendous roar that shook the very bones within him. A huge blue form appeared from within the disturbed water. Its gaping maw seemed endless, punctuated by a few sharp teeth. Its blue pattern writhed uncontrollably, offsetting the lightened yellow.

With an unprecedented entrance, the giant Pokémon cut through the water to come to rest before the deck.

"Gyarados is here!" he bellowed. "Just let me know where you want to go, and I'll make my own path!"

Thunder rumbled in the distance as if to answer him.

Elli, although she seemed familiar with this type of thing, was silent, and clearly shaken. To allot her even a small amount of comfort, Coale spoke up.

"We need to be taken to Pine Forest."

Gyarados didn't respond immediately, and in the silence, yet another arrival revealed itself.

Almost too miniscule for the eye to see, a small portion of the water in front of the Pier rose, as if it was a blanket being moved about. When the thin level of water finally tore, the drops slid down the sleek form of another Pokémon that emerged from the depths.

It was huge and snake-like, with a tan hue and long, flowing fins that extended from its forehead. The tip of its tail sported a fin shape that fanned out and sparkled. Its eyes shone with a radiance that made Coale feel like all of his troubles had evaporated into nothingness. He recognized her as Milotic, the Pokémon he had seen on the day he met Elli.

"We can take you to Pine Forest," said Milotic soothingly. "It would be no trouble for us at all."

"T-thank you," stammered Elli, still overwhelmed.

**. . . **

Riding across a lake on another Pokémon was an exhilarating experience. Coale felt the wind rush across his face, but he was still able to see ahead. For the first time, Coale came to realize just how vast the lake was. The sparkling water, dulled only slightly by the ominous clouds in the sky, made the lake appear as if its horizon was fading in and out of sight.

Gyarados and Milotic swam northward, with Staryu and Starmie close behind. The clouds hid some of the mountain peaks, obscuring many of the imposing rock formations from view. The water flowed past, like silk that had been woven from the finest material. The sky roiled, setting Coale on edge. He wondered if it was simply anxiety for their first mission…

He glanced to his left. Elli was perched on the back of Milotic, who slid through the water almost as if it were not there at all. In contrast, Gyarados tore through the water, causing powerful spray to jet out behind him. The two were quite an odd pair. Milotic the graceful, and Gyarados the rampant.

According to Starmie, it did not take long to get to Pine Forest, although it felt to Coale like hours. Gyarados and Coale almost crashed into the shoreline, but Gyarados managed to pull a maneuver at the last second that sent a wall of spray in all directions. In contrast, Staryu, Starmie, Milotic, and Elli slid gracefully to the land.

"Thank you!" said Elli after they had clambered down onto the grass.

"We all wish you luck!" said Starmie in the same ethereal voice. Strangely, thunder rumbled in the distance as she uttered her goodbye. The group of water Pokémon departed together as if they had noticed nothing.

"Well then," said Elli. "According to the Map, the forest entrance is just through here."

Both Coale and Elli looked up at the same time. Looming in front of them was an oddly shaped formation of trees. From first glance, it didn't seem very inviting to Coale. Almost…ominous. The trees were planted in a formation that seemed to be purposeful. Nature, in its random and spontaneous state, could never have produced trees aligned in such a specific way. As if to add to the already unsettling display, the entire entrance seemed to consume what little light the sky, in its cloudy state, had provided. Coale turned his head, puzzled.

A bead of sweat appeared on Elli's brow. Her gem glowed faintly.

"W-well," she said. "Let's go."

Each took a few tentative steps forward, secretly hoping that the other was more confident. Finally, Elli placed a paw in the mouth of trees and continued walking. Despite her naturally luminous form, Coale found it odd that she seemed to project no light when entering, and soon he could not see her at all.

His brow scrunched; the situation was extremely perplexing. However, he followed Elli into the gaping maw.

For a second, Coale felt as if his senses had been inhibited, dampened like a wet cloth over his eyes. He fought the urge to struggle, the sensation reminding him all too well of his first memory…

It was then that he heard Elli's voice.

"Coale! Over here!"

He followed the strangely echoed sound for a few feet when the veil of darkness suddenly lifted. In front of him, he saw Elli, her shape luminescent in the path.

He looked around. The path had become strangely geometric in nature. They were in a room that appeared to be in the shape of a rectangle, with definite corners and walls. The walls resembled small trees and larger tree trunks, all with the coniferous shape from which Coale assumed Pine Forest derived its name.

Elli blinked, her eyes glowing.

"I-I've never actually been into a Mystery Dungeon before…" she said reluctantly. "But there's a first time for everything!"

_Hmm…_thought Coale. It was almost as if she were putting on a brave face for _him_.

Elli examined the area. There were three passages leading off from the room, each only wide enough for one to pass abreast.

"Let's go…that way!" said Elli, pointing with her paw to the path directly in front of them. Coale headed down the passage, feeling quite enclosed, with Elli close behind. They followed it for a few yards, and abruptly, it turned at a ninety degree angle to the right. Seeing as there were no other paths, Coale turned. After another few yards, the passage opened to another room.

It was a larger room, and somehow, Coale could see all the way to the other side in the low light.

"It's like a maze…" said Elli.

Coale treaded cautiously to the other end of the room. Every few seconds, however, he could see something moving out of the corner of his eye. Without warning, the thing burst out of the shadows.

Instantly, the quills on Coale's back lit up in a brilliant inferno. He rounded on their unexpected attacker.

Its glowing red eyes were the first thing he could make out from it. Then its brown coloring, round shape, and short, stubby beak were revealed. A Hoothoot!

The Hoothoot gave a cry and launched itself in the pair's direction. Thinking quickly, Coale launched a jet of flame in straight at it. The Hoothoot strafed left, and Coale's attack only managed to graze its underdeveloped wing. Then, out of nowhere, Hoothoot was surrounded by a brilliant purple light. It let out another cry as it hung suspended in the air, and then was hurled backward, making an audible impact with the wall. After coming to land on the floor, it scurried away.

Coale realized that the light had been Elli attacking with Psychic.

"I've heard about that," said Elli. "The Pokémon in Mystery Dungeons tend to be more…hostile. It's necessary to be in a team when navigating through them."

They traversed between several other rooms, each with its own branching set of tunnels. It was in the sixth room that they discovered something different.

In the middle of the room, there was a set of stairs.

It seemed strange to Coale that there were stairs made of what appeared to be stone in a forest, but after seeing the other things a Mystery Dungeon contained, it occurred to him that the phenomenon might not be as out of place as he first thought. The stairs led upward, but, unlike normal stairs, didn't have a visible part of the next floor attached to them.

"I've heard about these too," said Elli. "They lead to the next floor, but no one knows how."

Coale moved closer to inspect the stairs. Elli moved next to him. The doubt on her face was evident, but seemed to melt away as she looked at Coale.

"Together?" she asked.

Coale nodded. "Together."

**. . . **

The sensation was almost identical to the one Coale had felt upon entering the Dungeon, and soon they reached the next floor. Over the next ten floors, the pair encountered an Oddish, a Pidgey, and a Silcoon. On the eleventh floor, in the midst of walking through the tunnels, Elli spoke softer than she ever had before they had started the mission.

"They say that every Dungeon has an end," she said cryptically. "Though no one knows when it will be."

Entering the next room, they came upon the next set of stairs…

…Only to be blocked by the sleeping bulk of a huge Pokémon.

Its gigantic form rose and fell to the steady rhythm of its breathing. Its purple plates, each inscribed with its own purple circle, predominated in the light, reflecting. Two vicious horns protruded from its head, sporting sharp tips that almost glistened with secreted poison.

"It's a Scolipede," whispered Elli. "They're extremely territorial and aggressive."

The immediate problem was getting to the stairs. Coale and Elli sat pondering for a moment, then Elli, in a flash of inspiration, reached into the treasure bag and produced the Sneak Scarf. She shared her idea to Coale.

"I'll use the Scarf to get to the stairs first and send the scarf back to you. Then I'll step on the stairs and you can follow me when you get there."

Coale nodded in agreement.

It required a minute to properly position the Scarf around Elli's neck. When ready, she crept forward, careful to avoid touching the Scolipede in any way. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she made it to the stairs. Before stepping on them, she shut her eyes in concentration. The Scarf proceeded to untie itself from her neck and float slowly over to Coale. When he caught it, the light that had surrounded it vanished. He looked over at Elli. She stepped on the stairs, gave an anxious nod, and vanished.

Coale proceeded to tie the scarf around his own neck. After tugging it twice to make sure it was secure, he padded softly in the same manner that Elli had, watching the Scolipede's eye. When he reached the stairs, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and stood upon them.

He was surprised to feel a biting cold on his face. He opened his eyes.

He was no longer in the Dungeon.

It was a clearing in a grove of pine trees. He could recognize the clouds and mountains in the distance from their trip into the Dungeon, although he had no way of knowing how much time had passed while they were within it. The sky rumbled, almost like a growl. Looking above, he could see several individual snowflakes falling from above. One landed on his nose, melting almost immediately. It was then that he realized he was standing in a landscape that was blanketed by a few inches of snow.

Without warning, there was a shout.

And the voice belonged to Elli.

**. . . **

Coale had no idea how he knew, but he somehow possessed the knowledge of where Elli was. The realization broke the peaceful mood of the forest clearing as Coale launched into a high speed run. The world around him became a series of long streaks that formed a multicolored blur. Slowly falling snow pelted his face as he ran. He squeezed his eyes shut, and without any conscious thought, a growl escaped the depths of his throat. When his eyes snapped open, his pupils were ablaze from the inside.

He tore through the forest, following.

_They say every Dungeon has an end…_

Coale stopped. He moved slowly to a vantage point behind some bushes.

The first thing he saw was Elli, huddling under a tree. The next was what they had come for, the mask, resting at the center of the clearing.

His first impulse was to run out, but he didn't see any adversaries. It only took a few seconds for that to change.

A blur darted out from the underbrush, moving at an incredible speed, flitting its wings rapidly. To its left, the earth heaved and gave way to a scaled, striped creature that had a developed snout and large jaws. Last to arrive was a small, raggedy shape that almost looked like it had once been a living thing, its neck snapped, and instilled with some perverse form of animation.

"Greetings," said the flying one. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. This is Krokorok."

He gestured to his left.

"And this is Banette."

He gestured to his right.

"We are Team Thornpike, and I am their leader, Crobat."

His yellow eyes flashed as Elli cowered under the tree. "I assume you were looking for that," he said, indicating the mask.

"Heeheeheeheeheehee!" squealed Banette, and vanished. Coale tensed.

For a moment, nothing happened, but then the mask began to move, as if on its own. It floated eerily over to Team Thornpike, where it returned to the place Banette had occupied. Within another few seconds, Banette reappeared, holding the mask in its limp appendages.

"And now," stated Crobat with finality, "it is time to finish you."

Banette laughed again, and floated forward, a Shadow Ball forming in its hands.

Without warning, the ground erupted, and Coale jumped out of it, launching Banette into the air, his Shadow Ball disrupted. Surprised, Banette could not avoid taking a direct hit to a burst of Flamethrower.

Crobat let out a cry and attempted to launch a Hyper Beam at Coale. Coale saw it coming, and jumped to the left just in time, turning his dodge into a Quick Attack. He propelled himself at Krokorok, causing it to be thrown back several yards. Coale took a split second to catch his breath, but when he looked up, even that was enough to allow Crobat to launch another Hyper Beam at him. There was no escaping this one.

Just as Coale realized this, the Hyper Beam changed direction, turning around and taking the silhouette of a savage beast. It hit Crobat, who let out a cry of frustration. Coale whirled to see Elli, panting and out of breath as her gem pulsed.

Crobat's yellow eyes flashed evilly.

"This is not the last time we shall meet."

He turned and flew away, followed closely by Krokorok and Banette, whose fiendish cackling echoed through the trees.

Neither Coale nor Elli spoke for a minute or so, each trying to recapture lost energy.

The mask had landed in the snow, half buried. Coale picked it up and brushed it off, looking with interest upon the pattern. It was Yamask's without a doubt.

As he looked up, he saw Elli give a weak smile.

"Time to go back," she said faintly.


	8. Chapter 8: The Tunnel Excavation Crew

**A/N: Chapter 8 is finally here! Thanks to all the readers and reviewers, you all really keep me motivated to write. I'm happy to announce that I'm going to write a Postgame story after I finish this one, and I already have a working title and much of the plot. I also am in the process of creating a trailer for this story that will eventually be posted on YouTube. Thanks to everyone for your support!**

**P.S. If anyone's interested, I made a Minecraft version of the Hidden Land and Temporal Tower. It can be found on my YouTube channel (a link is in my profile).  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The journey back to the Guild seemed to pass in a blur for Coale. He barely remembered the darkening sky, the snowflakes falling on his face, or the jostling of his body on the back of Gyarados, who had, with Milotic, appeared just as Coale and Elli made it back to the Dungeon's entrance. With all of Gyarados's bouncing, the sunset on the horizon looked as if it was jumping up and down of its own accord. When they reached the pier, Coale rolled off his back and landed with a <em>clunk! <em>upon the wooden slats. A voice deep inside was lulling him, soothing his aching limbs with the promise of a dreamless, intoxicating sleep. He almost gave in, until he saw Elli slide gracefully from the back of Milotic. He squeezed his eyes, thrust them open, and continued on, allowing his determination to guide him rather than his vision.

Finally, Coale and Elli reached the Guild's entrance. If they hadn't been completely exhausted, they might have jumped when Linoone leapt in front of them from the canopy of the trees and flashed his cold, blue eyes upon their figures, but in their current state, surprise had evaporated. They made it all the way to their beds, somehow remembering the path through the labyrinthine maze of dormitories, before collapsing upon them.

Coale felt as if his bed were what a cloud might feel like, and his eyes began to close again, but he forced them open and stole a glance at Elli. She was already asleep, her form rising and falling in the darkness. Coale could see several scratches and cuts that he hadn't noticed before. Even in her tarnished and shaken state, she gave off a faint glow.

It was then, and only then, that Coale allowed himself to drift off into a deep, merciful sleep.

**. . .**

Coale awoke to sunlight streaming through his window. He rolled over on the bed, stretching aching muscles that he had forgotten he possessed. Groaning, he squinted his eyes and lifted himself out of the bed. Turning over, he was surprised to see Elli's bed empty. Puzzled, he glanced around the room before walking through the doorway and into the hall.

Finding his way back to the central guild rotunda, he discovered, was much easier when he could walk at a steady pace rather than sprint in hurried anticipation. He saw other Guild members milling about, chatting animatedly with one another. Hoping he hadn't missed the morning announcements, Coale glaced around frantically, his eyes coming to rest upon Skarmory perched on an earthen rafter. In his short experience with Skarmory, he had known his beak to form almost a shrewdly disapproving glace and anyone who happened to be looking at it. Coale, strangely enough, after his brief but informative time as a member of the Guild, was nervous. However, his nervousness was nowhere near what he had felt emanating from Elli during their first few days…

As if the thought had materialized itself upon the physical world, Coale spotted Elli hovering timidly along the edge of the floor pattern, avoiding the eyes of other Guild members. When she dared raise her own, Coale stood a few yards away, and he watched as her pupils shone a great deal more. He started in her direction.

Upon reaching her, he stopped. "Did I miss anything?" he asked.

Elli shook her head. "They haven't done announcements yet, though we ended up missing dinner last night…Sorry I got up early." Her eyes shifted in different directions. "I…couldn't get much sleep."

It was apparent that their encounter yesterday was still on Elli's mind, but she was reluctant to bring it up. Coale could understand. He, too, was shaken, though he doubted he felt it as much as Elli. They seemed to have reached an unspoken agreement to keep the incident to themselves. Coale doubted the other Guild members would question, as the Guildmistress could see that they were alive and well after their first mission. She must also have picked up on the regularity of Elli's distress…

Coale's thoughts were derailed as Skarmory's earsplitting _SCREECH! _filled the room.

"The Guild is present and accounted for, Guildmistress!"

The great wooden doors swung open and Vileplume appeared at the top of the steps. This time, Coale was prepared, and he held his breath as his senses became awash with the intoxicating aroma. He could tell that Elli was doing the same thing beside him.

"You'll get used to it eventually," came a whisper from Mareep, so that both he and Elli could hear. "It's hysterical though, when we have visitors. Some of them gag and fall over. Once, we even saw a Doduo get so hyped on it that he ran circles around the room for a good twenty minutes."

Coale grinned at the image, stifling it immediately when he felt his head start to become thick and woozy, as he had taken a breath again.

Soon, the powerful scent had dissipated, and Vileplume started the day with her happily sing-song voice.

"Good morning, everyone!" she said brightly, clapping her hands together. "It's the beginning of a wonderful new day of hard work! There are plenty of new jobs to he had, so get to it!"

She turned and spun around, scattering fine dust into the air, before shutting the door behind her. In an instant, she was back, attempting to squeeze her voluminous petals through the door.

"Oh!" she said excitedly. "I almost forgot! There's a special surprise coming up soon!"

It was then that the door slammed again. An excited murmur ran through the Guild members as they began to disperse, some heading to fetch things from other rooms while others departing. Coale and Elli joined Butterfree, Clefable, and Mareep as they headed down the path toward the square. The three were talking excitedly.

"What do you think the surprise is?" asked Mareep, highly curious.

"Maybe it's something like a new explorer privilege?" suggested Butterfree. "We've heard that the Exploration Team Federation might issue another statement…"

"What do you guys think?" asked Mareep, turning to Coale and Elli.

"Er –" began Coale. He hadn't been thinking about it much, as his mind was focused on what job they might want to pick next.

He was saved from having to create an opinion by their arrival in the square. The news board was not quite as popular as it had been the past few days, but the portrait of Caterpie stood out in plain sight. Coale felt a strange shudder pass through him.

Soon, the paths diverged, and Butterfree, Clefable, and Mareep headed off in the direction of the market.

"We'll see you later!" called Clefable after them. "Don't get yourselves hurt!"

Coale and Elli watched them go for a moment before turning their attention to the job notice board. There appeared to be hundreds of papers describing clients with varying degrees of distress. It amazed Coale that the great majority of these jobs would be taken on by other exploration teams in one day.

"Look at this one," said Elli.

She indicated a strange piece of paper that stood apart from the rest. It appeared to be made from a different material, darker and more frayed than the rest. There were also smudges of dirt covering up a few of the words.

_Tunnel crew needed!_

_Pokémon volunteers accepted for the purpose of assisting in the ongoing excavation of the tunnel system! Help may be required to move larger boulders and smelting rocks. Volunteer teams will each receive seven hundred and fifty Poké for their services._

The name of the contact had been partially obscured by a smear of mud, and was therefore hardly readable. Coale had reached up and removed the poster from its spot on the board, trying to see it better, when he was startled by a round, pointed face appearing straight in his and Elli's field of vision.

Startled, Elli squealed and jumped almost a foot into the air. Coale, also taken by surprise, flinched and backed up several feet. Standing in front of them was a small Pokémon, short and stout with a cone-like snout and a bright pink nose. Its arms ended in a set of claws that fit together and also came to points. Around his short neck was a scarf emblazoned with a logo that featured a tail comprised of boulders making an "X" shape behind a formidable-looking horn.

"Hello there!" he said giddily. "Been lookin' at our ad?"

Coale nodded dumbly, not quite recovered from the mysterious Pokémon's appearance.

"How about it?" the Pokémon said. "Sound good?"

Coale did agree that it sounded like an interesting assignment, although he wasn't sure of Elli's opinion. He glanced over at her and saw, surprisingly, a cheery nod of ascent.

"Excellent!" said their new client, looking pleased. "Here, I'll show you all the way down. The name's Drilbur, by the way. Pleased to meetcha!"

He thrust out both of his clawed appendages, and for a strange second Coale thought he was about to be encircled in an embrace. However, Drilbur took both his and Elli's paws at the same time, shaking vigorously. Spinning around, he proceeded to scurry off in the direction of the market. Bewildered, Coale and Elli followed.

Drilbur waited for Coale and Elli to finish their shopping, where they stopped at the bank and used their withdrawn funds to purchase additional Oran Berries and Apples. They had stopped at Kangaskhan Storage when Elli let out a cry of alarm.

"Coale!" she exclaimed. "We still have Yamask's mask!"

In desperation, she turned to Kangaskhan. "May we store this item?! We retrieved it for a client and only just remembered…"

She hung her head a bit, her face reddening.

To Coale's surprise, Kangaskhan smiled warmly.

"Don't worry yourself, hon," she said. "The Swellow message service will have already sent a message, so your client'll know that it's been found. I can keep it here and send it up anytime you like."

"Thank you!" said Elli gratefully, clearly relieved.

"Take care, darlings!" Kangaskhan called after them as they headed back.

Drilbur was waiting for them as they returned, pacing excitedly, making a sort of whirring noise. When they reached him, he gave a very large sniff, as if tasting the air around him. Oblivious to Coale and Elli's puzzled expressions, gestured widely to them with a hearty "let's go then ya'll!"

The trio proceeded to walk for a few more minutes, going downhill, southwest of the square. They were still high enough on the hills for Coale to feel a slight breeze on his face, coupled with the rising sun in the sky. As they went, the trees became thinner and farther apart, while the dirt path upon which they treaded became less recognizable. Eventually, they reached a spot of almost flat land. Coale stared out at the vast expanse, barely able to see the edge of the lake on the far shore. He would have continued walking if Elli had not flinched and gasped. He followed her gaze downward.

Directly in front of them was an enormous sinkhole. It was ten times as wide as a Dragonair was long. At the other side of it, Coale could see water from the lake hurtling downward into its depths. The bottom, he noted with unease, was not visible and shrouded in darkness.

"This here's the entrance!" shouted Drilbur over the waterfall. "The sinkhole's natural, ya see. Now, if you'll follow me…"

Drilbur led them to a platform that jutted out from the sinkhole's edge. It looked tiny when compared to its surroundings, much like a toy raft upon the ocean. It appeared to be held aloft by a series of ropes and pulleys. As Drilbur stepped upon it, the wooden slats groaned and the entire platform swayed slightly. Coale began to feel a slight bit queasy in the pit of his stomach. Elli, he could see, was feeling similarly, glancing uneasily at the platform.

"Well c'mon then!" said Drilbur.

Coale took a few hesitant steps forward, stepping onto the platform. Elli followed him, wincing at the sound made by their combined weight.

Drilbur then grasped a large coil of rope and began releasing it slowly. Elli jumped in fright as they began to descend. With each foot downward, the darkness seemed to encase them more fully. The only light came from a small lantern attached to an arm on which a pulley was fastened. After what seemed like ages, the platform landed with a dull thud on solid ground. Drilbur stepped off the platform, though Coale nor Elli could make sense of where he was in the dark. In an instant, another lamp flared to life, and Drilbur's grin, flashing eerily in the newborn light, was visible to them. He gestured for them to follow. In a sudden spark of inspiration, Coale let his quills roar to life, filling the cavernous area with a red glow. Calmly, he turned to follow Drilbur, Elli behind him.

For the next few minutes the walked, the rock and dirt illuminated by the red glow as the noise of the waterfall receded. They felt more then saw the passage become narrower as they went deeper into the earth. It was impossible to tell time, and Coale did not trust his internal clock. After a while, they turned several times and more lights became visible they also began to hear loud cracks and long, drawn out rumbles, steadily gaining more intensity and volume. Finally, after several more twists in direction, the group reached what appeared to be their destination. Elli gazed open-mouthed in awe.

They were standing in the threshold of a cavernous room. Great dirt formations sloped upward toward the ceiling. Countless tunnels, each easily five times Coale's full height, snaked outward to passages unknown. A cluster of Lampent hovered near the ceiling, illuminating the room with a soft glow. Looking around, Coale could see dozens of Pokémon working. A group of Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan were attacking boulders as they were thrown toward them by Machoke and Machamp, a flurry of punches and kicks faster than Coale's eyes could follow. A cluster of Gurdurr were fashioning sturdy-looking metal rods with their fists, assisted by Slugma heating the rods until they were hot enough to be malleable. With a tremendous crash that caused Elli to leap in surprise, a colossal Onix burst out of a tunnel a few yards away, gave a thunderous roar, and dove into a different tunnel, its long tail disappearing after it. It was soon followed by a large group of Diglett and Dugtrio, their movement causing tremors in the ground. Several Sandshew and Sandslash headed immediately to the tunnel that the Onix had emerged from and started chipping away at its walls with their claws. Just after Coale thought he had begun to process this enormous amount of activity, a deep, groveling voice was heard calling in their direction.

"Drilbur! What poor souls have you gotten for us today?"

The voice, Coale saw, belonged to a Marowak. It strode toward them, a hardened expression on its face. Its bone club was slung over its shoulder, and Coale noted that it seemed to be quite a bit larger than what would have been proportional to its body mass. It too wore a scarf with the same logo as Drilbur's though Marowak's was red while Drilbur's was yellow.

"Are these them?" he asked Drilbur gruffly.

Drilbur skittered over to him, excited. "Yessir, boss. This is Team…er-"

"Starfire," finished Coale, staring straight at Marowak without breaking eye contact.

"Well," said Marowak, returning Coale's gaze, "Listen up you lot! You'll be going with the group-"

He stopped in midsentence. Spinning around in an instant, he heaved his bone club and hurled it. An oncoming boulder that Coale hadn't even seen shattered cleanly in half. Marowak turned his head to shout at the group of Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee on the far side of the cavern.

"Keep vigilant, you! Do you need a break, or are you going to keep working?!"

"Yes, sir!" came an answering chorus.

"Keep at it!" Marowak shouted back. He turned back to Coale and Elli.

"Right, then! As it was saying, you'll be working with the group led by Bisharp and Heatmor today, going into one of the newer tunnels. This tunnel project is in high demand righ now; we can't have Milotic and Gyarados ferry _everyone _across the lake. Drilbur!"

Drilbur straightened and faced Marowak.

"Dismissed!"

Drilbur gave a hearty salute and scurried off in another direction.

"Drilbur is my deputy supervisor here," explained Marowak. "Look, here comes the group now."

True to his pronouncement, a gathering of Pokémon was indeed approaching, led by the towering forms of Bisharp, its arms glittering in the light, and Heatmor, its snout coming to a distinct point.

"You lot!" Marowak addressed the group. "You'll be supervising Team Starfire today! Tunnel 87! Now move!"

"Yes, sir!" was said again in unison, and Coale and Elli followed their newly assigned leaders into one of the far tunnels.

They walked still more for a few minutes before stopping. It appeared to Coale, under the lights of a few Lampent that had accompanied them, that they had reached a dead end.

"Ok!" said Bisharp. "Here's where we dig! Everyone knows their tasks, so get to it!"

He then turned to speak directly to Coale and Elli.

"You! You're a Quilava, correct?"

Coale nodded.

"You can help Heatmor and his team of Slugma weld support bars. And you, Espeon. Can you use the move Psychic?"

"Her specialty," answered Coale.

In the dark he thought he could almost see Elli blush.

"Well, I wouldn't say that…" she added modestly.

"But you can perform the move, correct?" asked Bisharp.

"Well…yes," said Elli quietly.

"Good. You can help levitate the boulders we excavate," instructed Bisharp. "Ok team, let's get on with it!"

**. . . **

It was backbreaking work. After their adventure the previous day, Coale was amazed at the energy they still possessed. On a pleased note, Coale felt he had most definitely increased his proficiency with the move Flamethrower, after heating steel rods for hours. Every so often he would look at Elli to see how she was holding up. She had been busy lifting large rocks out of the way after they had been unearthed by Lairon tunneling ahead. They had taken a grand total of one break, and it had been for lunch. Coale and Elli heard excited talk about how quickly the digging was coming along. Pretty soon, some thought, the network of tunnels would be open to the rest of the island's Pokémon residents.

Just as Coale began to wonder how much time they had spent down under the earth, Bisharp gave a call. "That's all for today team! Time to pack up and go home!"

Cheers erupted from the group. Coale wanted to cheer himself, having also experienced a day's hard work. The assembled Pokémon then began to trek back toward the main cavern. Coale took a deep breath of relief, though a bit stale from the taste of dirt amidst it, and turned around. Where was Elli?

It was then that he heard a shout. "Coale! Come look at this!"

Perplexed, Coale followed the call to find Elli near the pile of rocks they had just recently started on. It was almost pitch dark now, as the Lampent had returned with the rest of the excavation party, though Coale could see Elli's glow…and something else. He came up next to Elli. She pointed with her paw into the distant darkness.

Coale saw immediately what she was talking about. Strangely, though there was a source of light, a miniscule pinprick, an indeterminate distance from where they were. Coale squinted his eyes to get a better look at it. Was it just his imagination, or did it seem to be growing larger?

"Let's check it out!" said Elli excitedly, pulling away at the rocks with an energy Coale was sure she had not possessed mere minutes earlier. He couldn't think of a reason why they shouldn't explore this new phenomenon, and started helping Elli move the rocks. A few minutes later, they had cleared a passage. The strange fact that a passage already existed behind the rocks only briefly crossed Coale's mind. He was beginning to feel just as curious as Elli about this odd light.

Coale followed Elli through the gap they had created. Their paws touched smooth stone ground. Coale suddenly felt more compressed, as the shape of the tunnel seemed to change as they went farther into it, getting ever closer to the source of light.

Soon they reached it.

It was a light like nothing Coale had ever seen before. I called to him, enticing him to come closer. Instinct alone surveyed the room in which the light was at the center. It was cylindrical, flat, almost unnatural…

Coale had a moment of realization, so sudden and vivid that all he could do was cry out before the light began to pulsate with inanimate force. They felt a tremor, deeper and more distant than what they had felt when tunneling.

"Elli!" he screamed. "Get back!"

Wide-eyed, Elli obeyed, backing away quickly from the light, stumbling as Coale took her paw and pulled her back into the passageway. The light grew suddenly larger, sending out a pulse. A shock wave, exploded beneath their feet, throwing both of them off balance as they struggled against the gravitation at the light's center that threatened to engulf them. Without warning, there was a reverberation above them like an earsplitting crack, and the ceiling came crumbling down upon them. Coale lost his grip on Elli's paw as she was pulled backward.

"Elli!" he screamed, his vocal cords taught. A few agonizing moments later, the tremors ceased.

Coale breathed hard, almost choking on dirt. He let out a hacking cough, echoing throughout his burial place.

"Coale?" came a weak voice. "Coale, is that you?"

"Elli!" Coale coughed in relief. "Yes, it's me!"

He struggled. He felt something pinning his back right leg down, preventing him from moving. "I…don't think I can reach you," he added after a moment's hesitation.

"It's ok…" Elli replied quietly, her voice muffled.

Both sat in the darkness, horrified by the time passing. Coale wondered if this was the end…he briefly thought about how he had never known who he really was, and now he would never know…

But most of all, he thought with a pang, he let down Elli. She had trusted him…

Just as this idea surfaced in his mind, he heard something. It was quiet at first, but grew steadily louder…and closer. Coale strained his ears to hear the sound. It was a whirring noise, almost like a drill of some sort…

With a mighty crash, light spilled in a few feet above Coale's position.

"Hello!" called a voice. "Is there anyone down there?"

Coale coughed loudly, not trusting in his voice. A large head appeared at the opening, obscuring much of the light.

"We can't see you!" said the voice. "Can you show us where you are?"

Determined, Coale grunted. Drops of sweat ran down his face, and he squeezed his eyes in concentration. He let out a cry of pain, and a savage roar, when his quills burst to life, shining on the walls like blazing fire.

"We're coming down!" said the voice. "Just sit tight, ok?"

"Elli!" Coale yelled, with what voice he had left.

"Elli? Someone else? Where?"

Coale thrust his head in the direction of the crashed boulders.

"F-find her f-f-first!" Coale sputtered, and then collapsed, giving passage to much of the haziness in his vision. Several forms dropped from the hole above, while one climbed down. They had a source of light with them, Coale could see, but he couldn't make out what anything was…

He heard the sound of the drill again, and the wall that separated him from Elli was torn away. He saw her unconscious form clearer than anything else, and finally shut his eyes. He was vaguely aware of the pressure being removed from his leg, and being carried upward through the hole and then through a tunnel. Still, he would not let the darkness envelop him…

He opened his eyes.

He was in the cavernous room again, and the noise of digging had fallen to a dull roar. Standing over him were three Pokémon. The largest held out a rocky arm to him to help him into sitting position.

"Glad to see you're awake," it said. "Team Raider, at your service."

**. . . **

Coale blinked rapidly and took in his surroundings. The three Pokémon were revealed to be Rhyperior, Roserade, and Gallade.

Rhyperior grinned. "Looks like your friend's waking up too."

Coale turned. Indeed, Elli was waking up. She, too, blinked a few times, as if not believing her own eyes.

"You're…Team Raider…" she breathed.

"Correct," confirmed Gallade.

"What happened?" Coale and Elli asked in unison.

"Well," began Roserade, "we were taking a tour of the tunnel system here in Jetsam Village, talking with Warden Marowak, when we felt a series of quakes. Then that Pokémon Bisharp appeared and he was missing some crew members, frantic. So we went in the tunnel he indicated and found you buried under the rubble. Quite a mess, too, you guys are lucky."

"That Warden bloke was sure hopping mad," commented Rhyperior. "Didn't want anything to happen to volunteers…"

"We're lucky we found you," said Gallade. "Another few minutes in there and you might have been goners."

Coale didn't especially want to let on how close he thought he had been to death, but wanted to show his appreciation anyway.

"Thanks," he said simply, still numb.

"Anytime!" boomed Rhyperior. "Now, let's get you all back to the surface."

**. . . **

They took a different route to the surface, for which Coale was grateful. He didn't want to entertain the thought of Rhyperior's weight on the platform in the sinkhole. When they emerged, the sun was setting, and this time Coale felt that his internal clock was right in predicting that they had spent the day underground. Their group of five trudged all the way back, past the market, past the square, and up the torchlit path, the fires already glowing warmly in preparation for the night. When Linoone jumped from the trees to face them, he seemed startled. Perhaps, Coale thought, it was their companions, who seemed to be famous. Linoone gave them a regal gesture for entrance.

Almost as soon as they reached the rotunda, they were swarmed by the rest of the Guild. The apprentices pelted them with questions. They sounded like a swarm of buzzing Beedrill on Coale's ears, and he could not make head of tail of them. Then, there came a word that erased everything else from his head:

"Dinner!"

Soon, in one of the sublevels, the entire Guild, including Staryu and her mother Starmie, back from lake patrol, Linoone, taking temporary sentry leave, and Team Raider, accepting their inability to decline the gift of Guildmistress Vileplume's hospitality, sat around a huge round table, eating exquisitely prepared food by Clefable. Throughout dinner, and the delicious apple pie desert, inquiries continued to fly concerning Team Starfire's adventure underground. Coale preferred to get his head around it himself before he started answering questions about it, and looking beside him at Elli, he was sure she felt the same way. Just as he was about to cave, they were saved by Vileplume.

"Now, now, everyone," she said warmly. "Let Team Starfire rest their heads; they'll answer your questions when they are ready."

At that moment, Coale felt eternally grateful to the Guildmistress. After saying goodnight to everyone, Coale and Elli retired to their beds. Exhausted, yet again, Coale fell into his bed. He could see Elli, already asleep, in the bed a few feet away from him.

She trusted him.

And, at that moment, Coale swore that he would never let himself forget it.


	9. Chapter 9: Training

**A/N: It's taken awhile to post this chapter, but the next few chapters should be posted sooner rather than later. I've taken so much time making chapter outlines that I might as well have written the chapters... Anyway, here's the latest chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ooh, this is so exciting!" squealed Vileplume, clapping her hands together, her petals bouncing.<p>

Coale and Elli stared at her quizzically. After relating their adventure in the tunnels, they had waited patiently to be advised, and were quite surprised.

"We think," Skarmory said, "that you've witnessed the birth of a Mystery Dungeon."

The pair's eyes' widened in shock.

_Of all the things that could have been…_, thought Coale, his mouth gaping. _To think that it could have swallowed us whole…so much raw power…_

"No one has ever seen that before!" exclaimed Vileplume, interrupting Coale's thoughts. "It's a brand new discovery!"

"We will dispatch necessary Teams for exploration of this new Dungeon," squawked Skarmory. "Since you both are the ones who made the find, we find it acceptable for you to join the exploration party, in due time."

Elli's eyes shone. "Really?! You mean it?"

"Of course," answered Vileplume.

A small bell sounded in the room. The sound confused Coale, but Vileplume seemed to understand it.

"Ah!" she said. "It appears you two have a visitor."

**. . . **

Announcements had already been conducted, during which Vileplume had given a short account of Team Starfire's adventure the previous day. The other apprentices had asked multitudes of questions, most of which were answered by a sheepish Elli. Coale noted that she seemed to give most of the credit to him, almost modestly, even though, from his own memories, he could find no recollection to support it.

Directly afterward had been their debriefing with the Guildmistress and Skarmory, and now the rotunda room was almost empty, with only a few visiting Pokémon enjoying casual conversation. Rays of morning light shone through the paned ceiling, casting a warm glow in the room. It was the entrance to the room that caught Coale's attention, however.

A small, red-eyed form floated lazily in the threshold. The edges of its eyes dipped slightly, giving the impression of permanent teardrops. It had three shadowy appendages, one on each side of its body, and the third at its front, facing toward the ground. The newcomer was flanked by Linoone, trying his best to slink back into the shadows.

"Hello," the shape said hesitantly. "I'm Yamask…the Swellow told me that my mask had been recovered."

"Oh!" exclaimed Elli. "We still have it back in Jetsam Village!"

"Not to worry," said Skarmory. "As soon as she found out, Kangaskhan had it sent directly here."

"Let me go get it," said Vileplume, excusing herself. She quickly ducked through another doorway. Sounds of rummaging could soon be heard, causing the assembled Pokémon to exchange awkward looks. With a loud "Aha!", Vileplume reemerged, mask held aloft. She presented it to Elli, who in turn presented it to Yamask. As soon as his shadowy arm touched his newfound treasure, tears began to appear around Yamask's eyes and he sniffed audibly, giving Coale and Elli a warm smile.

"T-t-thank you so much!" he stammered. "I don't know what I would have done without you!"

Elli turned her head, blushing slightly. "It's nothing really…" she started to say. "Anyone could have picked up your note; there are so many other Exploration Teams more qualified than us…"

"Nonsense!" cawed Skarmory, causing everyone but the Guildmistress to flinch. "Your Team performed admirably!"

Still, Elli looked as if she had trouble accepting the praise. After continuing to thank them profusely, Yamask departed, inviting Coale and Elli to visit him anytime in the Mountain Ruins. A strange silence appeared in his wake, and the pair turned to face the Guildmistress.

"Well then!" exclaimed Vileplume. "I have a new assignment for you both."

Both Coale and Elli stared at her expectantly.

"In light of your recent exploits, we think you could benefit from a bit of formal training."

She paused.

"If you walk straight through the market, there should be a long set of stairs carved into the rock face. At the bottom are the beach and the Dojo, run by Breloom and Poliwrath. They've offered to give you a training course on Exploration Team fundamentals."

Vileplume then gave a very wide smile and laughed slightly.

_She's worried about how we'll react_, thought Coale. _Do other apprentices dislike training? _He looked over at Elli to see how she was taking in the news. Elli's expression masked her feelings.

_Strange_, Coale mused. _She's never been able to hide her emotions before…_

In an instant, Elli brightened. She smiled. "We'd love to go." Coale nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, that's settled, then!" said Vileplume, visibly relieved. "I'll see you both at dinner!"

She then proceeded to skip back to her chambers, petals bobbing all the way. Skarmory let out a loud _squawk! _and soared up to the rafters on his razor-sharp wings. With that, Coale and Elli departed.

They walked for the first few minutes in silence, simply enjoying the beauty of the morning. It was a day of partially clouded sky, and the sun's rays, brilliant but not blinding, shone through the clouds and made shimmering patterns on the surface of the lake. The area the light blanketed grew larger as Coale and Elli made their way to the junction and the notice boards.

As they came closer, they saw a large crowd gathering in a circle. At first, Coale thought they were looking for something on the notice boards, but as they drew nearer he saw that they assembled Pokémon were clustered instead around other forms at the center of the circle.

"Hey there!" a voice boomed. "It's you two!"

When the crowd parted, Coale and Elli were able to see that the voice belonged to none other than Rhyperior. Gallade and Roserade were also present.

"Glad to see you up and at 'em!" said Rhyperior with a grin. "Looks like you're making a full recovery!"

"It's all thanks to your team," said Elli. "If you hadn't shown up we'd probably still be down there…"

Coale shuddered at the thought.

"Well, it turned out for the best, did it not?" said Roserade. "That's all that matters."

"Anyway," said Rhyperior, "we'll be in town for a while. Your Guildmistress mentioned a surprise!"

Elli's eyes widened. "You know about it?!"

Gallade nodded. "We're not supposed to mention anything else about it, though. After all, it's supposed to be a surprise."

After a few parting words, Coale and Elli continued down to the market. Coale felt eyes on his back that made his submerged quills tingle.

"That crowd…" said Elli uneasily. "They wouldn't stop staring at us…"

Suddenly she brightened. "But whatever could the surprise be? Oh, it makes me jump inside just thinking about it!"

Coale too was wondering about the surprise. The way Vileplume had made it sound was quite enticing. Could it be a treat? A project? A contest? He did feel sure that, whatever it was, they were going to find out soon enough.

**. . . **

After stopping in the market to deposit some money, Coale and Elli located the stairs that Vileplume had spoken about. Waves crashed far below, tossing up a shower of spray that crashed onto the stairs, dampening them. Several of the steps looked worn, with chunks of stone missing and interspersed pockmarks on the edges. The staircase made an even curve around the rocky wall, descending downward toward an unseen destination. Unconsciously, and at the same time, Coale and Elli started down the steps, carefully placing each paw. After a hundred such footsteps, they finally rounded the rock face.

Before them was a vast rock overhang. It curved inward from the lake, giving it a mouth-like appearance. Early morning, reflected from the lake's surface, shone at an angle to the overhang, causing the mouth to appear a darkened cavern. Several monstrous pillars protruded from the sand, supporting the cavern. When Coale looked up, he could barely see the tip of the Guild perched atop the island, and he realized that they were standing almost directly beneath it. He then turned his gaze to the sand. He could hear the waves from the lake as the water cascaded against the shore. It was strangely quiet, he thought, but he felt it best to continue. He started down the remaining steps, Elli close behind.

When they reached the bottom, Coale appreciated the immensity of the overhang even more. It truly was a gigantic spectacle. He looked around. Strewn haphazardly in front of the Coale and Elli were various objects. There were round balls, which Coale thought looked quite heavy. Punching bags, held by taut straps, dangled from sturdy wooden frames. There were also several other instruments Coale didn't recognize.

"H-hello?" Elli called uncertainly. Her voice echoed, bouncing off the stone walls of the overhang.

There was no response.

Coale's brow furrowed. _Perhaps we didn't come to the right place…_

It was then that he heard Elli's sharp intake of breath. Across the cavernous room, he saw something he couldn't quite make out. As it drew closer, he realized it was a Pokémon, and it was running at a breakneck pace, approaching rapidly. Mere seconds later, the Pokémon was yards away from them. Without warning, it gave a savage yell, taking a flying leap at one of the hanging instruments. Its foot struck one of the punching bags. There was a tremendous tearing sound, and the punching bag split cleanly in half. An explosion of sand caused Coale and Elli to shield their faces momentarily. When they looked back again, they saw the Pokémon looking at them with a wide smile.

"Hey there!" it said in a distinctly female voice. "You two must be Vileplume's apprentices!"

The Pokémon had a cap-shaped head, almost appearing to wear a beret. Her arms appeared short, but both arms and legs sported bright red claws. At the end of her tail, four circular green spheres were arranged.

"I'm Breloom!" she said.

"I-I'm Elli," began Elli, "and this is Coale."

Coale nodded and extended a paw. Breloom shook it, gripping it firmly. In those few seconds, Coale could imagine Breloom's claw crushing through steel. His paw tingled when he pulled it back.

"Welcome to the Dojo!" said Breloom. "I run the Dojo with Poliwrath, who should be here any minute now."

Elli looked at her quizzically. "Poliwrath?"

As if on cue, there was a colossal splash, and a blue form catapulted from the waves, shooting up into the air. It did a somersault in the air, coming to land on one knee mere feet from the three other Pokémon. Elli flinched noticeably.

"Greetings," it said it a deep, bass voice. "I am Poliwrath."

Coale again nodded his acknowledgement, but this time neglected to offer his paw. Elli, staring up at the two Fighting Pokémon, seemed to shy away, intimidated. Her eyes darted around, never coming to rest on any one thing. Coale, however, managed to catch her eye and gave her what he hoped was a reassuring glace. Elli seemed to soften a bit.

"Right, then," said Breloom. "Let's get started. What do you two consider to be your strengths?"

For a moment, it was silent, save the sound of the waves.

"I'm decent at Psychic attacks…" Elli offered hesitantly. "And Coale has quick reflexes!"

Coale noticed that she was more confident in the strengths she identified with him than with herself. He wasn't sure about his reflexes, as he still appeared to suffer from memory loss, but she had known herself far longer, and in the short time that they had been partners, she had shown extraordinary command of Psychic attacks.

Breloom smiled. "In that case, I think we have the perfect set of exercises for you both."

**. . . **

The "exercises" Breloom had mentioned turned out to be much more difficult than Coale or Elli had imagined.

Elli was paired with Breloom and Coale was paired with Poliwrath. Coale watched as Elli worked with Breloom.

"Ok, Elli," said Breloom. "I'm going to hurl these objects at you, and I want you to stop them in midair with a Psychic attack. Got it?"

Elli nodded nervously, a single bead of sweat running down her forehead. She readied herself, steadying her paws.

"Ready…GO!"

Breloom had hurled the object so fast the Coale had not even seen where it had come from. Elli let out a yelp and jumped to the side. Coale then saw something light up for a second, and he spotted the object, wreathed in indigo light, slow slightly. But almost as instantly as it had appeared, the light flickered and then disappeared entirely, and the object whizzed off course by several meters, throwing up a shower of sand as it landed.

"That's ok!" reassured Breloom. "It was only your first time. You'll get better."

Elli returned to her original position, still shaken, steeling her eyes for the next projectile. Breloom hurled another object, just as fast as the first one. Elli squeezed her eyes shut in concentration. This time, the object slowed drastically before Elli's Psychic faltered.

Breloom smiled. "Good! You're doing better!"

Coale wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a slight smile cross Elli's mouth as she prepared for her next try.

Suddenly, Coale felt something whiz by his head, he jumped to his left, wildly looking around. A booming laugh came from Poliwrath, standing a few yards away.

"Ho ho!" he said. "I was just checking the extent of your reflexes. Gotta keep you on your toes!"

With that, Poliwrath rapidly spat jets of water at Coale. He strafed to the left, the first jet barely missing him. He had less than half a second's time to move again before the second came directly at him. Without thinking, Coale coughed up a weak Ember at the water, slowing it down and turning some of it to steam. However, after he wasn't prepared for the third jet of water, which hit him squarely in the face. He was knocked a few yards backward. When he attempted to get up, he hacked on a cough, fighting with double vision. Coale realized that the attacks weren't very powerful at all, and his fatigue was due more to his surprise and weakness to water than the attacks' strength.

"You're pretty resourceful," commented Poliwrath. "But, if you'd dodged in the other direction, you could have missed those other two Water Gun attacks altogether. Let's try another one."

**. . . **

Over the next week, the members of Team Starfire spent their days at the dojo. Breloom and Poliwrath continued to give them exercises, and sometimes Breloom worked with Coale and Poliwrath worked with Elli. After a few days, Coale was able to dodge all the projectiles and Elli could stop the object in midair almost every time. Coale had also worked on his Dig technique and Fire moves while Elli had done a little work with healing moves. The last few days were spent with Mystery Dungeon specifics. On one of these days, Poliwrath brought out several items and asked Coale and Elli to identify each of them.

"Now," said Poliwrath, "can you tell me about each of these items?"

Coale and Elli looked at the objects Poliwrath had set before them. The first was a pink loop, a sort of bracelet to be worn around a wrist or ankle.

"That's a Stamina Band," said Elli. "If worn, the belly empties slower."

The second item was a perfectly round sphere. Coale could see his distorted reflection within its deep blue depths.

"A Rollcall Orb," confirmed Elli. "If members of a Team get separated within a Dungeon, a Team member can use a Rollcall Orb to warp his or her teammates closer."

The last item was a seemingly plain and ordinary seed. The only remarkable thing Coale could glean from its appearance was its larger size when compared to other seeds he had seen.

"And that's a Reviver Seed," Elli said. "It's possibly one of the most valuable items an Exploration Team can carry. A Reviver Seed will revitalize a Team member when knocked out in a Dungeon. Reviver Seeds are often confused with Plain Seeds, which are worthless, and once a Reviver Seed is used it becomes a Plain Seed."

Coale stared at it, amazed that such a simple-looking seed contained such potential. So many things in this world were not as they appeared…

Poliwrath bent to gather the items. "Very well done, you two! As a reward for identifying all the items correctly, you get to keep them."

Elli's eyes shone. "Really?!"

Poliwrath laughed. "Yes, really. Now, the sun's starting to set. I'm sure the Guild will be having dinner soon. We'll see you both tomorrow!"

Indeed, the sun was sinking far in the west, and Coale felt his stomach growl impatiently. He and Elli thanked Breloom and Poliwrath for their time and started up the stairs.

"We should put these items in storage before heading back to the Guild," said Elli.

The pair ascended the stairs with purpose, gazing at the waves that reflected red-orange sunlight in a sparkling cascade. The market was bustling as they reached the top of the stairs. They waited for a few minutes behind a Castform at Kangaskhan Storage before deposited their new items. Afterward, they started up the winding path to the square.

As they grew closer, Coale began to see wary glances and hear whispers in hushed tones. He found that of all the Pokémon they passed, from a tiny Pichu to a bulky Machoke, not one would meet his gaze.

When they reached the square, the reasons became clear.

"Oh no," breathed Elli softly.

Coale and Elli walked slowly up to the news board. There was a cluster of Pokémon around it, each staring mournfully at the same thing. Coale knew what he was going to see seconds before his eyes fell on it.

Another portrait had joined Caterpie's, flitting solemnly in the evening breeze. The portrait depicted a pink and purple oval with a trail of wispy pink smoke curling upward from its forehead. Musharna. Its sleeping eyes looked peaceful, but Coale could not imagine harmony with a sense of dread overpowering his thoughts. He scarcely heard the voices around him.

"…another one…"

"…the same ailment as Caterpie…"

He heard Elli's voice telling him that they should hurry or they would be late for dinner, but it was distant and detached, and Coale's appetite had deserted him. However, he allowed Elli to guide him away with her paw towards the warm lights of the Guild.

Dinner, fabulously prepared by Clefable, was tasteless. His soft bed, cool to the touch, didn't feel comfortable. Coale's body experienced the rest of the night, but his mind remained in the square, haunted by the posters. They appeared to him in his dreams. Caterpie and Musharna came to life from their portraits, fading away to be replaced by a gaping, cataclysmic void that threatened to engulf him. He struggled against it, fighting with all his might, awakening in a cold sweat.

Coale didn't sleep the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10: Donphan's Secret

**A/N: No, I haven't fallen off the face of the earth (just the life of a college student). Yes, I'm still writing this story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Coale's eyes snapped open.<p>

It was morning, and the room was lit with the same sunrays that had graced the windows for countless other mornings. The sound of the waves crashing against the island could be heard, and the distant calls of Swellow filled the air. Coale thought he could almost hear the singing of the wind through the grass. Everything about the morning proclaimed peace.

But Coale felt none of that peace. He remembered in exact detail the dream he had experienced the night before. The dream that had kept him awake for almost the rest of the night, as the haunting void seemed to break free of his slumber.

He tried to raise himself from the bed, and an exhausted sigh escaped him. He lay there for a few more moments, staring at the earthen ceiling, looking for something to tether himself to the world of the living. Finding nothing but tightly packed dirt and snaking vines, he turned over and rubbed his eyes with his front paws, attempting to dispel the fog of sleep.

A few yards away, Elli, curled up in a comfortable-looking ball, stirred. Her tails twitched slightly before one luminous eye opened slowly. She raised her head to see Coale lying on the other bed, his back to her.

"Good morning, Coale," she whispered softly.

Coale turned to look at her, blinking his eyes a few times to see more clearly. Elli blinked in surprise, her brow creasing. "You don't look so good…did you get enough sleep last night?"

Coale shook his head and coughed, expelling a bit of black smoke from his nostrils.

"What happened?" asked Elli, concerned.

Coale stared out the window for a moment, then turned to answer her. "I had…a nightmare."

This only increased the concern already evident on Elli's face. "What was it about?"

"There was a void," said Coale solemnly, a slight bit of strength returning to his voice. "I saw the Pokémon from the posters…and then…nothing."

Elli blinked again, visibly worried. Coale immediately rethought sharing his dream. Would this knowledge hang over her the same way it had hung over him all night? He would have rather not made Elli any more worried than necessary.

To Coale's great surprise, he watched Elli's face transform, ever so slowly, from a frown of anxiety to small, confident smile. Bewildered, Coale watched as Elli turned to face the window.

"Look at all this," she said. "It's a wonderful world, this one that we live in. Let's go explore it. And," she turned back to look at Coale. "Along the way, we'll figure out what it all means."

As he stared at her radiant form in front of the window, her smile growing all the time, Coale found himself with much more energy, enough to dispel much of the residual fatigue from both the nightmare and his lack of sleep.

He smiled back at her. "Let's."

**. . .**

When Coale and Elli reached the rotunda room, they discovered that the Guild had a visitor.

It was a stately figure, with golden fur surrounding its head and flowing in tufts from its legs. Its jagged, striped fur gave the impression that it was certainly a Pokémon that could best others in a fight, cautioning any challenger. However, Coale thought, that was not its intention.

The other inhabitants of the Guild were giving the newcomer a wide berth, talking amongst themselves. It was clear to Coale that, strangely, the Pokémon had not taken the initiative to introduce itself. It had a presence that mirrored Skarmory's, who was perpetually perched towards the ceiling.

The perplexed chatter ceased as soon as Vileplume's heavy door swung open, and the intoxicating scent spilled through. Coale found himself less bothered by the smell. It seemed that after almost two weeks as a member of the Guild, he was starting to get used to it. He glanced over at Elli. She too seemed to be handling the Guildmistress's aroma with less difficulty. Amazingly, the visiting Pokémon did not seem fazed by the scent. The visitor seemed barely to notice as the draft from the door whooshing open disturbed his tufts of fur.

"Good morning everyone!" sang Vileplume, clapping her hands together. "I have some very exciting news for you today!"

Immediately, the excited talk began again, prompting Skarmory to squawk loudly. The mere warning of Skarmory's earsplitting screech dispelled the din.

"Now," said Vileplume, after regaining the Guild's attention. "You're all probably wondering who this is."

She gestured to her right, where the visitor stood, barely acknowledging that Vileplume drawn attention to him.

"This is Arcanine," Vileplume continued. "He is here from the Exploration Team Federation."

Coale watched Elli's eyes widen. "Really?!" she whispered excitedly. "The Exploration Team Federation?"

The other Guild members seemed to have similar reactions as chatter broke out once more. Skarmory's squawk was slightly louder this time.

"Thank you," said Vileplume in Skarmory's direction. "As I was saying, Arcanine will be here to help facilitate the surprise."

Vileplume smiled. "Yes, I know. All of you can't wait to find out what the surprise is. In due time, everyone. In due time."

A chorus of exasperated groans came from the assembled Pokémon. Vileplume waved her hands.

"You'll find out tomorrow!" she said in a singsong voice. "Coale, Elli, and Donphan, I would like to see you. Everyone else, have a prosperous day!"

The Guild members scurried off in varying directions. Soon, the only Pokémon remaining in the room were Coale, Elli, Donphan, and Vileplume. Coale wondered what they were wanted for. After all, they had just recently finished their training. Donphan, confident as always, strode ahead of Coale and Elli, just in front of Vileplume. He turned and gave Coale a grin, as if he were used to these special meetings. Coale couldn't imagine that this happened very often…

He could see that Elli, now unable to blend in with the usual crowd of apprentices, had lost a bit of her confidence, her head drooping slightly lower. Her form contrasted strikingly with Donphan's hulking body and thick hide.

Unable to contain his enthusiasm, Donphan spoke first. "So, Guildmistress! Where are we goin'?"

"I have a special assignment for you three today," began Vileplume. "Team Starfire, this will be your first outlaw mission."

Coale remembered that Drifloon had directed them to the outlaw notice board on their first day, but, as he heard Vileplume, it occurred to him that they had never done a mission of that type before. Elli seemed to come to this realization at the same time.

"Guildmistress," she said softly. "I don't know if outlaw missions have been explained to us…"

"Ah, yes!" said Vileplume, clapping her hands together once more. "It's quite simple really. All you have to do is-"

"-find the outlaw, and knock 'em out!" interrupted Donphan, stomping the ground in mid-speech.

"…Well, yes. Thank you Donphan," finished Vileplume, who seemed only mildly annoyed. "There is one other thing I should tell you. Coale and Elli, do you remember your Explorer Badge?"

Coale nodded as Elli reached into their Treasure Bag to pull it out.

"Well," said Vileplume. "Not only does this Badge denote you as an official Exploration Team, but it also acts as a way to get back to Jetsam Village. If you are ever doing a job that is completed in the middle of a Dungeon, you can use the Explorer Badge to warp back here. This is essential for outlaw missions, for once you have knocked out the outlaw, you will have to bring in the outlaw for arrest."

Despite Vileplume's cheery tone, Coale felt uneasy about the prospect of tracking down an outlaw. He was sure without needing to glance at Elli that her anxiety must have been amplified tenfold.

"So…" said Coale in what he hoped was an even tone. "Which outlaw will we be tracking down?"

With this question, Skarmory returned suddenly, flying down to land next to Vileplume. A tattered piece of paper was clutched in his beak.

"_SQUAWK._ This notice was issued by Stoutland's police force early this morning."

Coale took the paper from Skarmory's beak, flattening it so that all could see.

It was a strange-looking picture of a Muk. Its misshapen mouth curled into a sinister grin, and its sludgy arm seemed to disappear as with the faded image on the page.

"This is the outlaw Muk," said Skarmory. "He is a notorious thief. Over the past few days, he has been stealing items from Pokémon that they need to evolve. The Herdier have almost succeeded in catching him in the act, but he has somehow evaded capture."

Skarmory's eyes grew narrower. "There is something strange about this, however. _SQUAWK_. This time, he's invited challengers to try and capture him. According to his message, he will be midway through Spitfire Junction this afternoon."

"He's very confident, and crafty," added Vileplume. "That's why I'm sending you three. You each have different strengths that will aid nicely in bringing this criminal to justice."

"Couldn't it be a trap?" asked Elli nervously.

"_SQUAWK_. It most certainly is a trap," said Skarmory. "But we are confident that you three will be able to handle yourselves."

Coale glanced at Elli and Donphan. He was hopeful that Elli would overcome her anxiety, but having never been on a mission with Donphan before, Coale didn't quite know how to react.

"Spitfire Junction is just past the lake," said Vileplume. "The entrance leads into a cave that goes underground. Good luck, you three!"

**. . .**

The group set out from the Guild immediately thereafter. Donphan trudged ahead, walking several yards ahead of Coale and Elli and constantly checking to see if they were still behind him.

_I wonder what Spitfire Junction is like_, thought Coale. He realized that this would be only the second Dungeon that he and Elli had visited as a Team, as they had spent much of their time in training. Would it be similar to Pine Forest, or different in every way? _Perhaps that is the Mystery part of it…_

"Hey you guys!" called Donphan from ahead. "Hurry it up!"

Coale wondered why Donphan seemed to be in such a hurry. Was he always moving around with boundless energy? Elli seemed to be comfortable with the pace that they were taking, but still looked nervous. Coale gave her what he hoped was a reassuring look. She looked back up at him and smiled slightly.

They caught up with Donphan at the square, near the notice boards.

"Ok," said Elli. "Do we need to buy anything at the market before heading out?"

"Nah," replied Donphan confidently. "I don't think we'll need any of that. Besides, it'll just weigh us down."

Slightly taken aback, Elli continued. "Let's look at the Wonder Map."

She retrieved the Map from Team Starfire's Treasure Bag. Coale noticed that oddly shifting clouds still covered much of the map, but their first destination, Pine Forest, remained uncovered. Coale guessed that as their missions progressed more of the map would be available to them.

Elli pointed to another spot on the map, north of the lake. "According to Vileplume, this is Spitfire Junction."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Donphan. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Immediately following his proclamation, he turned and headed straight for the pier. Within seconds, he vanished from sight, but Coale and Elli could still hear his thundering footsteps along the path. _Subtlety may be a problem_, thought Coale. He and Elli shared a glance before walking to follow Donphan.

By the time they reached the pier, Milotic and Gyarados had already arrived.

"We hear you are headed to Spitfire Junction?" inquired Milotic softly.

"That's right," confirmed Coale.

Elli cast a concerned look at Donphan. "How will we all get across?" she asked.

Milotic laughed lightly. "Gyarados and I are quite strong swimmers. Don't worry about us, Elli."

Coale and Elli grabbed ahold of Milotic while Donphan went with Gyarados. Coale thought it was fitting. Both Gyarados and Donphan seemed somewhat headstrong, and seemed to get along quite well, catching up on the events at the Guild and around the island.

Coale and Elli mostly travelled in silence, taking the opportunity to appreciate the natural beauty of the lake. Considering they were about to go underground again, Coale wanted to see plenty of sunlight.

Elli turned to look at him. "How are you feeling, Coale?"

It was a surprising question. Elli wasn't used to asking such direct questions, and they communicated much of the time without words. Coale supposed that Elli was still worried about him due to the nightmare he had related from the night before, but he also sensed her overall concern for him, and felt as though she would have asked the question regardless of his dream.

"Better, now," he replied. "But I don't know what we'll find in this Dungeon."

Elli nodded in agreement. "I've never been to Spitfire Junction before…but from the name, it sounds as though there will be many Fire-type Pokémon."

A Fire-type Dungeon would be helpful for Coale due to his own Fire-typing. Elli, too, would have a solid matchup against Fire-types. On the surface, he couldn't find any reason to be anxious about traversing the Dungeon, but the pending encounter with an outlaw still caused him unease…

They neared the opposite shore after only a short time. Coale and Elli slid gently from Milotic, and Donphan jumped from Gyarados's back.

"Thanks for the lift!" shouted Donphan.

Milotic and Gyarados nodded in acknowledgement.

"Since you'll warp back to the Guild, we'll see you there next," said Gyarados.

"Ok," replied Elli. "Thank you both,"

The trio watched as Milotic and Gyarados slid back into the water, heading back to the inner island to take more explorers to their destinations.

**. . .**

They found the entrance to Spitfire Junction quite easily. After walking a short distance, they began to notice the ground become darker and the air more stale. With Donphan leading the way, the group reached the mouth of a cave, spilling out cooled black rocks unto the ground beneath their feet.

"This must be the mouth of the cave," said Elli.

"I'm ready!" said Donphan.

As they stepped into the cave, Coale felt the same suffocating, disorienting darkness that he had felt in the last Dungeon. After a few seconds, they emerged to find themselves within the cave. The walls of the room had the same geometric pattern that Coale had noticed during their trek through Pine Forest. This terrain, however, was very different. It was much hotter, much darker, and molten magma oozed from cracks in the walls, dripping into puddles on the rocky floor.

"Well," ventured Elli, "I don't see why we shouldn't start moving."

"I'll take the lead," said Donphan immediately, choosing a path from the three in front of them and heading towards it. Offering no objection, Coale and Elli followed him.

They navigated the first floor with no incident, locating the mystifying stairs in the third room that they visited. On the second floor, they encountered trouble in a narrow passageway as Donphan almost bumped into an approaching Magmar.

"Watch out, guys!" he called back to them. "I'll send it flying with my Rollout!"

Instinctively, Coale and Elli backed up a few steps. Donphan began spinning like a wheel, and using the wall as a means to gain speed, slammed into the opposing Magmar with great force. True to Donphan's prediction, the Magmar was hurled backward, hitting the opposite wall. Even from his obscured vantage point, Coale could tell that the Magmar had been knocked out.

"See?" said Donphan. "Piece of cake!"

Coale could tell then that Donphan's bravado was not empty. Donphan's moves were incredibly powerful, and Coale then appreciated that Donphan had joined them on this mission. However, there was still the notorious outlaw to worry about…

Upon reaching the third floor, Coale began to notice a smell. It was faint, but distinct from the other earthy scents of the Dungeon. Something about the smell was unpleasant, but Coale couldn't quite place what it was. Deciding that he it wasn't their highest priority, he neglected to mention it to the others, choosing instead to press onward.

On the fifth floor, the group found themselves surrounded by several foes. A Slugma, a Heatmor, and Litleo had backed the Team into the center of a large room.

"Anyone got a plan?" asked Elli, addressing both Donphan and Coale.

"I got this one!" Donphan shouted, and, without waiting for a response, he charged at the Heatmor, hitting his opponent with a Body Slam. Startled, Coale and Elli were forced to take on the foe closest to them. Coale dove underground, unleashing Dig right under the Slugma, knocking it out. Elli began to pummel the Litleo with a series of Psychock attacks until it too was knocked out.

"That wasn't so hard!" said Donphan, looking at Coale and Elli, who were both out of breath.

_Donphan might be powerful, I don't know what will happen if we get into a situation that requires planning_, thought Coale. Still, neither he nor Elli chose to say anything about it, and the group continued onward.

Coale's senses were on edge by the time they reached the seventh floor. The smell he had noticed earlier was starting to get worse. It was now an underlying stench of decay. He sniffed loudly, prompting Elli to turn her head in his direction.

"What is it, Coale?" she asked.

"Elli," he replied, "Can you smell anything?"

Her brow furrowed as she took a long whiff of the air. "I smell it too," she confirmed, puzzled.

"Donphan," she said in a voice that Coale doubted Donphan would hear. "Can you smell that?"

To Coale's surprise, Donphan was able to hear Elli's soft-spoken voice from behind him. He waited a few seconds before answering. "Yeah…that smells weird…"

His eyes shifted in several directions after saying this. He turned his head forward, clearly intending to keep going without saying another word on the subject. _Maybe I was wrong_, thought Coale. _Maybe it's not important…_

After a few more encounters with the Dungeon's Pokémon on the next few floors, the trio came across a new room. This room was even more geometrically shaped than the rest of the Dungeon. Two pools of magma were evenly spaced at the edge of the room, and at the very center was a strangely shaped statue.

"Oh!" exclaimed Elli. "I've actually never seen a real one before."

She lifted her paw to the statue and touched it lightly.

"It's a Kangaskhan Rock," she explained. "It's a waypoint. Everyone, touch it."

Coale and Donphan both raised their respective appendages to the Rock. A soft glow emanated from it before disappearing.

"Now we will be warped back here if we are knocked out in the Dungeon, instead of being kicked out completely," said Elli.

Suddenly, an overpowering stench filled the room. The smell assaulted Coale's senses almost like a physical force. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to keep from breathing in as tears welled up in his eyelids.

"Well," coughed Elli a few feet to Coale's right. "You weren't imagining that smell."

A deep, sinister laugh emanated from the room around them.

Coale became instantly tense, and he could feel his quills flare up under his fur. Elli and Donphan looked around wildly, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Well," said the voice, the sound dripping with a sticky quality, "this is what the police force sends to capture me?"

Coale started looking around as well. He couldn't place the voice's location. The room was dark enough that something could hide in its shadows, but Coale found no source of movement.

"You're going to have your hands full."

The voice spoke again, this time from a different part of the room. Tears filled Coale's eyes again. He was sure now that whatever was speaking was also producing the foul stench.

_Wait a minute_, thought Coale. _Where in the Dungeon are we…_

Elli came to the realization at the same time as Coale. "Outlaw Muk!" she cried triumphantly. "Show yourself!"

Unfortunately, a cough escaped Elli's throat just as she finished this demand, causing it to sound much less impressive.

"What?" asked the voice once more. "You can't stand my presence?"

Coale saw a shadow behind Elli for a split second.

"I'm so disappointed."

This time, Elli was hurled forward with enough force to crash into the opposite wall, and a stinking, purple pile of sludge took shape where she had been standing. Within seconds, it became the spitting image of the outlaw from the poster.

"Ho ho ho," laughed Muk. "You sorry bunch are going to arrest _me_?"

Donphan, surprisingly, had remained silent through this entire exchange. His eyes narrowed, slightly concealed under his trunk of leathery skin. Coale began to inch his way towards Elli, who looked hurt, while keeping Muk in his sights. Donphan's foot eased back, scraping the rocks on the floor and throwing dust into the air.

"Why you-" began Donphan through gritted teeth.

"Come on then," Muk challenged. "Why don't you come get me?"

Coale could see that Donphan was going to fall for Muk's taunt. Sure enough, Donphan let out a roar and charged wildly at Muk. Muk stood his ground, waiting for Donphan to get close. Then, to Coale's astonishment, Muk seemed to vanish. Donphan was unable to stop his attack, crashing heavily into the wall. Coale's head whirled, he could not see any sign of Muk. He took the opportunity to rush over to Elli, as she was beginning to stand up.

"I'll be fine," she reassured Coale. "Where-"

Without warning, Coale was slammed hard from the side, rolling across the floor and stopping near the Kangaskhan Rock. He looked around again, and could tell from Elli's bewildered look that she had not seen the attack either. Donphan had regained his feet, and looked even angrier than he had previously.

"How is he doing that?!" exclaimed Elli. "Muk isn't a Psychic type. He can't teleport…"

Muk laughed again, his voice echoing from the walls.

"There's a reason no one can catch me," came Muk's voice, emanating throughout the room. "It's my signature attack, Acid Armor. I disappear, and can't be found."

Grunting, Donphan stomped the ground. "Show yourself, you coward!" he shouted at the ceiling. "Why don't you battle with honor?"

"And why would I do that?" asked Muk's voice. "Why should I stoop to your tactless fighting strategy? I'm surprised! I would have expected better from a Donphan."

Donphan turned red, grunting, but said nothing.

"Oh?" said Muk's voice. "You must be handicapped, then. Oh, the shame in that."

_Handicapped?_ thought Coale, puzzled. _How is Donphan handicapped?_

Donphan still remained silent.

"Well," said Muk's voice. "It appears that I was more than a match for your ragtag group. I'll be going now. Maybe they'll send better Teams after me next time."

Muk's laugh echoed and faded into nothingness.

For moments afterward, the only sound was the bubbling of the magma pools near the walls.

"I- I think he's gone," ventured Elli, walking slowly over to Coale. He took a deep breath, exhaling a bit of smoke as he did so. _I can see now why Muk has been so hard to capture…_

Elli's face gained a sudden determined look. "From here, Muk has only one way to go: further into the Dungeon." Her face brightened. "We can still catch him!"

Her next thought darkened her eyes slightly. "…But how will we find him? That Acid Armor move keeps him invisible…"

Coale then noticed something new about Elli. She was becoming more of a tactician. While traversing Dungeons, she tended to make suggestions and plans with the mind of a leader…but always referred back to Coale for the final decision. Coale wondered if this was simply her strength as an exploration partner. Perhaps she was gaining greater confidence in herself…

"I know!" Elli exclaimed suddenly. "Coale, do you remember the smell that was in this room moments ago? It's gone now."

Coale cautiously sniffed the stuffy air in the room. Elli was right. There was a lingering stink from the smell, but it had mostly faded.

"It must be Muk that's giving off that horrible smell," said Elli. "Our noses aren't sensitive enough to pinpoint Muk's exact location, but Donphan's is! I'll bet that's why Vileplume wanted Donphan to go along with us on this mission."

Elli grinned. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

She started to make her way out of the room as Coale looked backward. Strangely, Donphan had not spoken for several minutes, and Coale noticed now that he appeared to be staring at the ground, avoiding eye contact with both him and Elli. Elli noticed it too, and she walked back over next to Donphan.

"Donphan?" she asked softly. "Are you ok?"

Donphan mumbled something in an undertone, too low for Coale and Elli to hear.

"Sorry?" offered Elli nervously.

"I'm useless, then," said Donphan sadly. "Muk was right. I'm handicapped because I can't smell."

Coale and Elli stared for a second, unsure of how to respond. This Donphan was very different from the Donphan they had come to know as a fellow Guild apprentice. For a moment, gone was his bravado and confidence.

"It's really embarrassing not to be able to smell," continued Donphan. "I mean, we're supposed to be really great smellers, you know?"

He squeezed his eyes shut. "I've been hiding it for years. No one asked me about it. They just assumed I could do everything, and I believed it…almost."

He continued to avoid looking at Coale and Elli as he revealed this, choosing instead to stare at the wall. No one spoke. Silence reigned supreme between the three explorers.

Then, Elli touched her paw to the top of Donphan's head. He flinched a bit, surprised.

"Donphan," she said in the gentlest, most soothing voice Coale could imagine. "You are anything but useless."

Donphan gathered the strength to look at Elli. Coale could see the doubt still reflected in Donphan's eyes.

"You're incredibly powerful," said Elli. "There's no way Coale or I could have defeated some of those Pokémon earlier with just one attack."

Donphan seemed to nod in grudging agreement.

"It doesn't matter that you can't smell," said Elli. "You can do all sorts of other things. Vileplume gathered us all together for this mission, so are we going to stand down and let Muk get away?"

Coale was struck again by Elli's shift in demeanor. She might have been doubtful of herself, but when others were feeling down, there seemed to be no better person than Elli to inspire them. _Wow_, he thought. _Elli really has changed…_

Elli's words seemed to hit home with Donphan. "You're right, Elli." His eyes narrowed. "Let's do this."

**. . .**

The next few floors of the Dungeon were more difficult than those at the beginning. Team Starfire saw the likes of an increasing number of fully-evolved Pokémon, encountering Pyroar, Darmanitan, and Houndoom. Each of these foes posed a great threat, but Donphan was relentless, pummeling the opposition into submission. During many encounters, the best way that Coale and Elli could help with the fight was to cover the rear while Donphan took the brunt of the attacks. With Donphan making short work of most of their opponents, the group made steady progress to the end of the Dungeon.

Eventually, they reached a point at which a dead end presented itself. The Team had reached a peninsula surrounded by a lake of magma. Coale, Elli, and Donphan stood tense, each looking around for a possible threat.

"Be on your guard…" cautioned Elli softy.

"There's nowhere to run, Muk!"shouted Donphan. "You're cornered!"

For a second, it appeared as if Donphan had shouted into thin air, but after a few moments Muk's booming laugh sounded from somewhere in the room.

"Oh, so it's you three again. Have you come to try and defeat me again?"

"We have," replied Elli firmly.

"Well, then," said Muk's voice. "Try fighting something you can't see."

Coale, Elli, and Donphan took defensive stances, poised for combat.

"Um, Coale?" asked Elli nervously. "How _are _we going to fight something we can't see?"

Coale had to admit that he was at a loss. They had neglected to take a bit of time to come up with an alternative plan, and Coale realized that they had to come up with one, fast…

"Hey, guys," said Donphan in an undertone. "I have a plan."

Coale looked at him, mildly surprised. What could Donphan's plan be?

"Coale, you and Elli cover the edges," Donphan said. "I'll take it from there."

Despite Donphan's lack of strategy in previous encounters, Coale and Elli had a strange confidence in the situation. They did as Donphan instructed, moving forwards until they were each covering a part of the room.

"Are you out there Muk?" shouted Donphan. "Come and get us!"

Muk gave no response. Instead, something invisible slammed into Elli once more, knocking her to the ground. Reacting quickly, Coale expelled a short burst of flame from his mouth, missing its unidentifiable target and hitting one of the stone stalactites instead, causing bits of stone to shower the battlefield.

"Coale!" yelled Donphan. "Watch out!"

Coale whirled just in time to see a slight shimmer in the air hurtle towards him. He jumped out of the way just in time. _How did Donphan know that was coming?_

On the other side of the room, Elli stood, the gem on her forehead glowing. "I can't find him!" she shouted to Coale.

Coale then started to notice the stench again. _Oh no…_

Within a span of seconds Coale's eyes became watery, and he began coughing, bits of smoke escaping his nostrils. He could see that Elli was undergoing a similar reaction, trying to cover her face with her paw. Neither was in any state to defend themselves.

"Well, it looks like my smell has rendered two of you powerless," said Muk's disembodied voice. "Now it's just me and the incapable Donphan."

Coale could barely see Donphan though his hazy vision, but Donphan did not seem fazed by Muk's taunt.

"How do you expect to win against me?" asked Muk.

"Easy," replied Donphan. "Since I can't smell, I'm immune to that little trick."

He grinned. "And I can hear _really _well."

Without warning, Donphan turned sharply, launching a Slam attack directly into the empty space behind him. An audible cry sounded from the air, and the invisible foe, caught off guard, was hurled backwards into the wall, hitting it with an audible sound. Muk began to ooze back into sight, its Acid Armor fading. Coale and Elli were able to regain their feet and walk across the room behind Donphan, looking down at Muk's defeated form.

"How-" said Muk, bewildered. "How did you do that?"

"Like I said," replied Donphan, "my ears are my best feature."

**. . .**

It was a relatively easy task for Team Starfire to warp to the surface using the Explorer Badge. Muk was too shocked to put up any further fight, and reluctantly followed the group to the notice boards, where two Herdier were waiting to arrest Muk.

"Nice job, you three," said one of the Herdier. "We thought we would have to send in several teams to nab this guy. How'd you manage it?"

"Well, it wasn't easy," said Donphan with uncharacteristic sincerity, "but we got the job done."

As the two Herdier led the silent Muk away, Coale, Elli, and Donphan walked towards the Guild, the sun setting to the west.

"Hey, thanks you guys," said Donphan, breaking the silence.

Slightly surprised, Elli turned to look at him. "You're welcome, Donphan," she said. "We really couldn't have done it without you."

They arrived at the Guild just as dinner was being served. "Perfect timing!" exclaimed Clefable, practically shoving bowls of hot soup towards the trio as they took their places at the table. The assembled apprentices chatted about their respective missions, enjoying the meal. While Butterfree related a story in which she and Drifloon and delivered an Oran Berry to a particularly clumsy client, Vileplume walked over to where Coale, Elli, and Donphan were sitting.

"Congratulations, you three," said Vileplume. "I knew we'd made the right choice selecting you for this mission."

Donphan couldn't help grinning over his bowl of soup. Coale returned the grin, his spirit filled with contentment.

**. . .**

Everyone went to bed a short while later. Elli curled into a ball and fell asleep almost immediately. Coale, however, had a harder time drifting off. Despite being both mentally and physically exhausted, his mind wandered towards things other than sleep. A significant worry was that he might have the nightmare again…

Eventually, he decided that staying awake would solve no problems. Within moments, he, too had fallen asleep, dreaming of surprises and missions…with the ominous presence of a growing mystery in their wake.


	11. Chapter 11: The Pinnacle Scale

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter (which I believe is the longest chapter yet). Thanks everyone for reading (and putting up with my slow updates). The mystery will continue to build in the next few chapters, so stay tuned!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Coale could sense the anticipation that permeated the Guild. The excitement shared by the Guild members was almost tangible, and conversation was abuzz as he and Elli joined the assembled apprentices in the rotunda room for announcements. Coale could scarcely believe that the group possessed the potential to create an even greater din than normal, but his ears provided all the proof. Not one single Pokémon was talking about anything other than the mysterious surprise.<p>

"I have to know!" exclaimed Mareep. "I can't go one second longer without knowing, or I just might go crazy!"

"The Guildmistress sure is keeping us in suspense," noted Drifloon, trying to conceal some of his own excitement.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it will have been worth the wait," said Butterfree.

"I hope it's not dangerous!" chimed Clefable.

Donphan was unfazed by this remark. "Bring it on! We can take it!"

Staryu and Starmie were also present, taking an uncharacteristic leave from lake patrol. "Mother," said Staryu inquisitively, "do you know what the surprise is?"

Starmie's gem twinkled mischievously. "Maybe," she said. "You will have to wait just a little bit longer, young one."

Linoone was the only Pokémon who said nothing. He prowled around the group, occasionally glancing towards the door leading to the outside of the Guild, presumably because he was wary about leaving his post. From what Coale had gathered in his time at the Guild, Linoone was a fantastic sentry. However, Coale hadn't seen any disturbances that warranted the need for a sentry. Perhaps these things never happened precisely because there was a sentry there to watch over the Guild.

Coale turned to look at Elli. Her eyes shone with the same excitement that everyone else was feeling. Coale felt it too. He was quite intrigued with the unknown, be it a fascinating surprise or his own hidden past…

At last, the moment of truth arrived. Vileplume's door swung open as usual, and Arcanine followed Vileplume into the rotunda chamber as she began to address the crowd.

"Good morning everyone!" she said in her usual singsong voice. "The time has come to announce the surprise!"

Cheers erupted from the Pokémon and continued for several seconds until Skarmory managed to calm everyone.

Vileplume continued. "Arcanine and I have just been going over several final details in order to make sure that this surprise is a success. I hope you're all prepared!"

Vileplume let the crowd be silent for a few more seconds, building suspense. Unable to contain herself any longer, Mareep exclaimed, "tell us already, Guildmistress!"

Mareep looked at the floor sheepishly. "Please?" she added with immediate afterthought.

Vileplume smiled a wide smile. "The surprise is…"

Every apprentice in the room, Coale and Elli included, leaned in slightly closer to hear Vileplume's last words.

"…The first annual Pinnacle Scale!"

The crowd cheered. Barely registering that none of them had any idea what a Pinnacle Scale was, the assembled Pokémon cheered as much out of satisfaction that the surprise had finally been revealed as they did about the surprise itself.

"This will be a race," Vileplume continued over the chatter. "Each of you will be grouped into teams to try and reach the peak of the mountain to the northeast."

Coale pictured the surrounding area in his head. He remembered that an almost impossibly high mountain towered over their humble island in the middle of the lake. Often residents of Jetsam Village were provided with a scenic view of the mountain's snow-capped peak. On overcast days the top of that mountain was obscured by clouds, lending its summit an aura of mystery. Would they really be climbing that?

Conversation buzzed again amongst the Guild members. It seemed that while Coale's thoughts had been drawn to geography, the other apprentices had been initially intrigued by the word "race." Donphan and Mareep exchanged hearty banter.

"A race, huh," said Donphan, as if issuing a challenge. "It's looking pretty good for anyone on my team, I'd say."

"In your dreams, Donphan," said Mareep with a grin. "Watch me fly up that mountain."

As always, the excitable Guild members began to get louder than was suitable for announcements. Skarmory's earsplitting screech caused everyone to cover their ears instantly.

"Ouch," commented Elli. "I should be expecting that by now…"

After clearing her throat, Vileplume continued with her briefing. "Now, onto a few rules and parameters," she said. "Each team will need a flag. This flag will be your key to success: the first team to place their flag in the pole at the top of the mountain will be victorious, and your flag will hang here in the Guild for years to come!"

There were several whistles and cheers. While many Pokémon would simply enjoy participating in the Pinnacle Scale, some would be out for glory.

Vileplume gestured to her left. "Arcanine and I have already set up the starting line at the foot of the mountain. Remember: we of the Vileplume Guild must show good sportsmanship. We'll be competing against other Teams from the village, not just each other."

Elli's eyes grew wide. "Wow…" she said in awe.

Coale, too, felt amazement at the prospect of the event. This would be unlike the usual missions Team Starfire was used to undertaking. However, he felt that he was up to the challenge. He noticed that Elli seemed just as excited as the rest of the Guild. Perhaps she was overcoming some of her characteristic anxiety…

"Now," said Vileplume. "We will be splitting you up into teams. Mareep, Butterfree, and Linoone will make up the first team."

"Yeah!" said Mareep with enthusiasm. "Go team!"

Butterfree and Linoone moved to join her at the left side of the room.

"Donphan, Drifloon, Staryu, and Starmie will make up the second team."

The newly-formed second team converged opposite the first.

"We're all very different," said Drifloon. "But that should serve us well!"

Donphan nodded his head in agreement. "Good to have you guys on the team!"

Vileplume turned her gaze to the center of the room, where the remainder of the Guild members remained. "The third and final team will be Coale, Elli, and Clefable."

Coale, Elli, and Clefable gathered at the center of the room. Clefable beamed.

"This is so exciting!" she exclaimed. "I'm looking forward to teaming up with you two!"

Elli smiled. "I think we'll make a great team!"

Coale nodded. He, too, was growing more energized by the second. Now that the Pinnacle Scale had finally been revealed to everyone, the vitality of the teams was palpable.

"Ok, everyone," said Vileplume. "You'll have the remainder of the day to make your flag, gather supplies, and anything else you need to do to be prepared. Tomorrow morning, we'll all meet at the foot of the mountain to start the race."

She clapped her hands. "Get to it everyone!"

* * *

><p>The first order of business for Team Starfire and Clefable was a visit to the market. All of the shops were busy that day as Exploration Teams stocked up on important items and prepared for the great race.<p>

Elli's eyes scanned the list of necessary things they had made a few minutes prior to arriving at the market, quickly moving between the many Pokémon on the path with graceful dexterity. Coale and Clefable were forced to keep up a faster pace so that Elli wouldn't leave them in the dust. They finally caught up to Elli when she came to a sudden stop in the middle of the road in an area where there was less of a crowd.

"Wow," she said in realization. "There are a lot of things on this list. How are we going to get them all?"

Coale and Clefable looked over Elli's shoulder at the paper. In addition to an adequate stock of food and utility items in case of emergencies, they also had to purchase all the supplies necessary for making a flag. Coale had to agree that it was quite a long list.

"Could we split up?" suggested Clefable. "That way we could be done faster."

Elli smiled. "Great idea! How about we each buy a part of the list?"

Coale nodded in agreement. Elli, the best at identifying items, went to purchase Orbs and Max Elixirs. Clefable, the culinary expert, set off to find Berries and Apples. Coale took the last part of the list: flag materials. The group exchanged farewells of good luck and headed off in opposite directions.

Unsure about where to find things to make a flag, Coale started to wander, intrigued by everything he saw. All manner of things changed hands at the market, and that day brought a greater variety of items to the island. Eventually, Coale noticed a particularly colorful sign at a usually empty kiosk near Spinda Wares. A Lilligant stood behind the counter, eagerly awaiting potential customers.

"Hello!" she exclaimed to Coale as he approached. "Can I assist you in any way?"

Coale looked around the kiosk. Boxes were haphazardly stacked behind the Lilligant, and colorful trinkets protruded from overstuffed chests.

"I'm a Traveling Sales-mon," said Lilligant brightly. "Today, I'm selling craft supplies. This particular selection is direct from Post Town, so you can be sure that they're high quality goods!"

Coale's brow furrowed as he thought. What did they need?

He looked up at Lilligant. "I'm looking for things to make a flag."

Lilligant smiled. "Ah, yes. I hear many Exploration Teams in the area are taking part in a great race and are in need of flags. You've definitely come to the right place, then! I've got resilient fabric and canvas, sturdy wooden staves, and paint pigments in all the colors of the rainbow!"

Each of these items was quite satisfactory to Coale. He purchased some fabric and a wooden stave, but became indecisive when looking at the paints. Lilligant, noticing his hesitation, chimed in.

"It seems as though everyone has trouble choosing colors," she said. "How about choosing the colors that inspire you?"

After much deliberation, Coale selected an iridescent indigo, a blazing red, a shining yellow, and a luminescent lavender. After thanking Lilligant for her help, he set off to rejoin Elli and Clefable at the square. When Coale arrived, he didn't see any sign of his partner or teammate, and assumed that he must have finished his shopping first. What he did notice, however, filled him with a now familiar sense of dread.

To the unacquainted bystander, there was nothing amiss in the square. Everyone walked by the notice boards, selecting jobs and engaging in conversation with one another. The Pokémon of Jetsam Village had come to expect another notice on the news board as a regular occurrence, and many sketches had joined the ranks of Caterpie, dozing ominously in their sheets of parchment. When he looked closely, Coale could see shifting eyes, tense stares, and heavier steps.

"Coale?"

Coale was snapped out of his daze by Elli's voice. He turned to see Elli and Clefable, each carrying a bag of supplies. "Coale, are you alright?"

Coale blinked twice, then nodded. The feelings emanating from the news board still lingered.

Clefable smiled. "Looks like we have everything. Shall we get started?"

* * *

><p>After taking inventory of their newly purchased supplies, the team gathered in the Guild's rotunda room to begin making a flag. Elli smoothed the fabric over the grassy floor, and Clefable mixed the paints, placing them neatly to the side. However, once the preparations were complete, none of the team members had the faintest idea how to start.<p>

"This is harder than I thought it would be…" said Elli sheepishly.

Coale nodded in agreement. There was something about that blank potential that made him hesitate. Clefable reached for a paintbrush several times, but each time made a noise of dissatisfaction and pulled her hand back. After a few more minutes of staring hopelessly at the fabric, Elli spoke,

"What do we stand for?"

It was a difficult question. One, Coale thought, that was harder to answer than the question of what to start with. Puzzled, he gave the matter some consideration, pausing to organize his musings. He needed a word, one word that would capture the team's mission.

"Radiance," he said in realization. Inspired, he reached for a paintbrush, making the first few strokes on the team's flag.

"Perseverance!" exclaimed Clefable, joining him with a paintbrush of her own.

Elli stared at their developing flag thoughtfully. Then, she closed her eyes and nodded once, confident in her decision.

"Spirit," she said with assuredness, joining the others in painting.

The three Pokémon huddled around the gradually forming flag, lost in creativity, for almost an hour. After adding several finishing touches, Coale, Elli, and Clefable leaned backward to examine their masterpiece.

A blazing flame adorned the center of the flag, its sheer yellows and reds almost threatening to sear anyone staring to close. Streaks of brilliant indigo shone from its center, illuminating a darkened tapestry through which the symbol dazzled. Finally, shining over the painted fire was a four-point star. The star was slightly transparent, allowing the fire to burn forth, but exhibited a luminosity all its own.

Coale and Clefable held the flag up, and the light from the ceiling reflected on the paint. Coale had to admit that Lilligant wasn't exaggerating: the colors reflected light in such a way that he could almost see their hues though the air.

"Wow," breathed Elli. "It's…wonderful. Thank you, both."

At last, Team Starfire was ready to undertake the race of a lifetime.

* * *

><p>The sun was just peeking over the horizon when Coale, Elli, and Clefable reached the foot of the mountain. It seemed as though the entire village had gathered to see the teams begin the race. Coale spotted many Pokémon he recognized: Marowak and his excavation crew, including the ever exuberant Drilbur, Breloom and Poliwrath from the Dojo, members of the Swellow Message Service and Stoutland Police Force. Gyarados and Milotic were hard at work, ferrying increasing numbers of Pokémon across the lake to join ever-expanding semicircle of spectators. Team Starfire and company joined the assembled teams at the starting line.<p>

Team Raider was there, preparing for the race by practicing moves. Gallade, sparring with Rhyperior, caused the crowd to ease backwards to avoid getting hit, but everyone stood enraptured by their battling prowess. There were several other Teams that Coale had seen before around Jetsam Village. Though Coale hadn't spoken to very many of them, he had noticed those accepting jobs from the notice board and buying things from the market.

As he, Elli, and Clefable joined the rest of the contestants, one particular face caught Coale's eye. As they approached, the familiar Pokémon turned to face him.

"Hello," Coale said, somewhat uneasily. "You're the Bulbasaur that spoke to me at the news board, right?"

Bulbasaur nodded in confirmation. "Right," he said. "It's better to meet you in a less unsettling situation. I'm the leader of Team Bushquake. This is my partner, Quagsire."

Quagsire bounced over to meet them. "Hiya!" he said, shaking both Coale's and Elli's paws. "Our pleasure to be taking part in this with everyone."

Another Team that Coale recognized converged around Team Starfire to make formal introductions. Their presence caused quite a buzz, as each member of the Team was a winged Bug type.

"Ninjask," said the foremost Team member, extending one of his appendages in greeting. "Leader of Team Whistleblade."

The slightly softer and more graceful Venomoth introduced herself next, followed by the lightning-quick Beedrill.

"We'll be here to win," said Beedrill with confidence. "Everyone participating is a formidable opponent though, so we won't be underestimating anyone."

"We're glad to be in this race with you all," said Venomoth.

There were at least five other Teams outside of the Guild members that Coale didn't recall from memory ready and waiting at the starting line, and each of them looked tough. Coale was unsure about their team's chances at winning; the competition looked fierce.

However, one look at the other Pokémon teams only strengthened Elli's resolve. Her face formed into a grin, and she smiled at Coale. "This will be so exciting, Coale! I didn't have much motivation to win before, but now I'm pumped!"

It seemed to Coale that whenever he or Elli was feeling uneasy, the other would be there to instill confidence in their success. It was almost as if, as a Team, they never collectively felt like they could fail. He and Elli were building a stronger partnership by the day, and now, they faced a momentous challenge.

The excited chatter began to settle down as the assembled crowd began to notice the race facilitators take positions. As the Teams moved to equalize the distance between each other, Coale took note of the starting line. This simple white line in the dirt, flanked by two roaring torches, was all that separated the Teams from anticipation and a rush for victory.

The noise faded as Vileplume ascended a pedestal near the starting line.

"Welcome, everyone," she shouted, "to the first annual Pinnacle Scale!"

Every Pokémon, including the Teams poised to dash, cheered wildly.

"At the signal, the race will begin!"

She gestured to her right towards a sparking Voltorb. As soon as they noticed the Voltorb, every Pokémon within a ten-foot radius of it, with the sole exclusion of Vileplume, took several steps backward. The crowd was deathly silent. Then, Arcanine pointed at Voltorb, and a fantastic boom echoed around the mountain's base. The competing Teams dashed through the smoke as the crowd struggled to see through the haze. The great Pinnacle Scale had begun.

* * *

><p>The smokescreen cleared quite rapidly, and Coale, Elli, and Clefable stayed close together while running through the massive horde of competition. Several Teams took an early lead while others moved more deliberately. Team Starfire stayed towards the middle of the pack, watching competitors closely. After several minutes, the throng began to separate.<p>

"We shouldn't focus entirely on speed," suggested Clefable. "We need to have energy to spare for other parts of the race."

Slowing his pace, Coale looked ahead and saw that Clefable's point made sense. Donphan and Mareep, putting forth all their speed, seemed to drag their teams along with them. Other Teams zoomed by, attempting to gain ground and have an early advantage. Team Bushquake appeared to be in last place, but Bulbasaur and Quagsire were steadily gaining on the other Teams with no sign of fatigue. Team Whistleblade used the path's rough terrain to their advantage, zooming between different obstacles.

"Agreed," said Coale, looking at Elli. The three teammates collectively decreased speed and kept pace with the rest of the pack.

As the Teams thinned out, their course up the mountain became clearer. As they ran, Coale noticed that the path diverged greatly. Rugged trails branched off from the main path, and soon Teams were forced to choose which side trail to follow. The other Teams chose so many different directions that eventually Team Starfire could barely see the competitors. After a long while of running, Coale, Elli, and Clefable for forced to choose their own path.

Upon reaching a fork in the trail, the three teammates stopped for a short rest. Clefable had been lagging slightly behind, and Elli was drawing heavier breaths. Surprisingly, Coale himself felt little fatigue, ready to continue the race when the others had regained their energy.

"The other Teams will probably be slowing down, too," said Clefable, "so we can afford to take a rest,"

"Where will we go next?" asked Elli, her eyes scanning their surroundings.

Coale looked around as well. The fork they had reached diverged in two directions. To the left, a rugged path lined with pointed stones, similar to the main trail, snaked slightly upward with several twists and turns that Coale couldn't entirely make out from their current vantage point. To the right, the explorers were faced with the gaping mouth of a cave. Although Coale was unable to see the inside of the cave, the stone mountainside past the opening angled in a straightforward, rising direction.

Elli, recovered from their first bout of running, hardened her gaze, staring evenly at both routes. Eventually, she nodded. "I have a really good feeling about that cave."

Coale took another look at the cave. While the lack of light did seem problematic, he trusted Elli's instincts. He conveyed his approval to his companions.

"Well, then," Clefable said with a smile, "shall we get going?"

With several glances at each other for support, the trio headed together into the beckoning cavern.

As Coale had predicted, the light steadily faded as they progressed further into the cave. Coale found that his other senses became more pronounced. The air was thick and damp, so much that he could almost taste it, and he could hear dripping water echoing around him. Coale's eyes were becoming of less and less use, although he could still see Elli's luminous outline in front of him. He thought about igniting his quills to provide some light, but was wary about burning one of his teammates.

"It's getting a bit dark in here…" said Elli. Her voice bounced off the cave walls.

"It's okay everyone," reassured Clefable. "I can use Flash!"

Suddenly, a bright point of light began to grow beside Coale. As he watched, the light expanded, and Coale could see that it was emanating from Clefable's finger, which she held aloft. The darkness receded quickly, and the trio was able to make out the rest of the cave.

Much to Coale's satisfaction, it appeared that they were traversing an upward spiraling tunnel. Stalactites dripped water onto the ground, and, as Coale, Elli, and Clefable trudged forth, the only sounds were the echoes of the water and their steady footfalls.

"It looks like the paths even out," Clefable noted. "This path might slow us down, but it's more straightforward. The other one looked as if it zigzagged all the way up the mountain."

Remembering his appraisal of the two directions earlier, Coale was inclined to agree. This was a comforting thought. While some Teams might be faster or have more endurance, the terrain seemed to even out the competition. Strategy as well as speed would be key to winning the Pinnacle Scale.

With this thought in mind, Team Starfire and company trudged onward, guided by the light from Clefable's steadily glowing Flash. Before long, conversation started again, and Elli happened to ask Clefable about her past.

"Well," said Clefable, concentrating on both responding to Elli's query and navigating the cave, "I wasn't born on the island, actually. Many of the island's Pokémon travelled here, across the sea, from all kinds of places."

This was fascinating to Coale. What kind of places were those? It was then that he longed for his memory even more. A larger world existed that he could scarcely dream of. "Where did you come from, Clefable?" he asked.

Clefable gave a small sigh of remembrance as she searched for the best place to start.

"Back when I was still a small Cleffa," she began, "I lived deep in the mountains far to the north with my parents. It was a quiet life. We were a good distance from the nearest town, and every day we would hike around our small dwelling and forage for all kinds of berries and wild plants. At night we would sit together under the stars and gaze at the moon."

Clefable's story was nice to hear. It was comforting to Coale that she had a story to tell. It felt strange to Coale, though. As Clefable told her story, Coale thought that he, too, should be reminded of his life, but when his brain automatically searched for relatable parts of his own past, there was nothing. It was as if that section of Coale's mind had been wiped clean. All of the connections in his head made sense, but the missing element continued to puzzle and elude Coale. Dispelling these troubling thoughts, he turned his attention back to his teammates.

"Is that how you learned to cook?" asked Elli.

Clefable smiled. "I started to make meals for our little family when I was young." She laughed. "My parents said that on my first few tries I almost managed to burn the house down."

"I eventually got better, though," she continued, turning to look ahead into the cave. "Then, when I evolved, my parents said I should go share my gift with everyone." Her eyes fell slightly. "It was hard to leave them, but I knew that they would be happy."

At this point in Clefable's tale, Coale happened to glance at Elli. Several small tears, almost impossible to see if not for their slight luminescence, fell from her eyes. Then, almost as if it had never happened, she blinked rapidly, returning to her usual demeanor. It appeared that Elli had remembered something…

Having not seen this slight lapse in Elli's composure, Clefable carried on. "I travelled to several places, and everywhere Pokémon greeted me with open arms. But I didn't quite find a place where I could settle. Then, I wandered south, and found a way across the sea."

At this point Coale could see Clefable look upward, as if giving thanks to something above. "When I found the Guild...I knew that it was a place that I could call home. Vileplume, Skarmory, and all the apprentices made me feel right at home."

There was a pause as she finished her story.

"Thank you, Clefable," said Elli softly.

Clefable turned back to smile at the pair. "You're very welcome. I hope we've given you a home like the Guild did for me years ago."

Elli smiled back, indicating that she felt the same way.

Before Coale knew it, the group had reached an opening. He could see midday light peeking from the cave's mouth. With the end in sight, they started to pick up speed, without so much as a word spoken between them. When they burst into the sunlight, it almost felt as if they had won the race already.

The end of the cave directed them towards another beaten path, closely hugging the mountainside. His curiosity heightened, Coale looked over the edge of the trail. Without realizing it, he, Elli, and Clefable had climbed quite a bit. Fog had started to gather, and Coale couldn't make out the starting line at all.

Elli joined Coale to peer over the edge by his side. She shivered slightly, possibly because of the drop in temperature from the increased altitude or due to a slight amount of anxiety from seeing the distance they had climbed.

"That's a long way down…" she said uneasily.

After a lengthy gaze below, Coale looked above instead. He could only see the outline of the peak, but it appeared that Team Starfire and company had made it just over halfway to the top. Elli followed his gaze and noticed this too, turning her head to give him a wide smile.

"Let's keep moving!" she said with gusto.

Coale grinned, following Elli and Clefable as they returned to the path that wound up the mountain.

* * *

><p>Coale, Elli, and Clefable kept up a steady, jogging pace for the rest of the afternoon. Many more branching trails appeared, and Clefable was quick to point out which she thought would be the best. After hearing her story about living in the mountains, Coale was inclined to trust Clefable's judgment as they continued their trek. At times, they would see other Teams steadily making the climb: Team Raider bulldozed through the trails, and Team Bushquake made steady progress past the many obstacles along the paths. While their competitors racing ahead caused Elli some agitation, her confidence was renewed whenever Clefable would remind them that some choices of direction were more efficient than others. Certainly, both Coale and Elli were grateful for Clefable's experience. After a while, the sun began to set, and darkness settled in amongst crevasses in the mountainside.<p>

"We'll have to make camp for the night, soon," said Clefable.

"I'm glad we packed some blankets," replied Elli.

Before long, they found a stone overhang in the between two steep rock faces.

"This looks like a good spot," noted Clefable. "Shall we rest for the night?"

Coale nodded. As he looked up, he already saw twinkling stars emerge in the night sky. He began to help the others set out blankets. After everything was settled, each of the team members ate an apple to restore their energy.

As the sky darkened, they heard several strange cries in the distance, some of which sounded startled. Coale's head perked up, scanning their surroundings for the source of the noise in case anything decided to come closer.

"…Maybe it would be good if we took turns taking watch?" suggested Elli nervously.

Clefable nodded in agreement. "I think that would be smart." She, too, seemed uneasy.

Coale looked back at his teammates. Of the three of them, he seemed to be the least exhausted. "I'll take first watch," he volunteered.

"If you're sure…" said Elli. Coale could tell she was concerned for him, but had a twinge of her own insecurity to accompany it.

"It's ok, Elli," he said to reassure her. "You and Clefable get some rest."

"Well, that settles that," said Clefable. "Wake one of us up when you're ready."

Without further comment, Elli and Clefable sprawled comfortably on their blankets. After a few minutes, both were asleep, and Coale could tell from the sounds of their steady breathing that it was sleep well deserved. He himself turned to face the outside, alert to any noise that happened to venture to close to their temporary encampment.

Something about the noises in the night made Coale uneasy. It was almost as if the mountain's Pokémon were retreating. Maybe it was simply the presence of Teams racing to reach the peak, but Coale wasn't sure...

Resolved to keep alert, Coale stared into the darkness, and when it came time to wake Elli for the next watch, his sense of foreboding remained.

* * *

><p>The next morning, they rose early, at dawn. Coale awoke to a chilly breeze. Snow had begun to fall along the trail, and when he stepped out to face the light, flakes landed gently on his face, dissolving instantly. Elli stood up to join him, blinking snow out of her eyes. Clefable, already awake, looked out along the path, all smiles as Coale and Elli shook sleep from their eyes.<p>

"Awake?" she asked pleasantly.

Elli nodded, her own face breaking into a smile. "Ready to win!" she said, her front paw brushing the frost collecting on the ground.

Coale felt Elli's enthusiasm seep into his body. It was a realistic goal: on the way up the mountain, Team Starfire had overtaken several competitors, and they had made sure to get just the right amount of sleep necessary to regain their strength. With that thought in mind, everyone pitched in to gather their supplies. Then, Coale, Elli, and Clefable set out to complete the final segment of the race.

The weather became steadily fiercer as their climb progressed. The trails lost their definite shapes, covered in a layer of snow, and dark clouds began to gather en masse. Occasionally, the howling wind would force the teammates to shield their faces. While they were able to keep a steady pace during the first part of the race, it appeared that Team Starfire, and other competitors alike, would be forced to accommodate the weather by slowing down.

Elli, still driven by her earlier motivation, walked slightly ahead, fighting against the blistering gale. Coale and Clefable, following close behind, watched for obstacles, wary of hazards along the path. As they climbed, the mountain path became less defined: the height of the terrain increased and decreased at random intervals, and rocks appeared right in the middle of the trail. All the while, everything was being covered by a fresh layer of snow. It appeared that the hardest leg of the race was beginning.

Further on Team Starfire trudged, and the weather became more and more violent. The sky rumbled, and with each heavenly growl a searing wind tore into the teammates. Elli was still in the lead, and the gale whipped up so much snow that Coale and Clefable started to have trouble distinguishing her from the snow.

Then, something changed.

Coale felt it, a deepening sense of dread that turned his very bones to ooze. It was almost as if the foreboding that he had felt in the night had never left him, and he knew seconds before that a malevolent force was soon to reveal itself.

In the middle of the widened mountain path a short distance ahead, a darkness began to form, easily visible against the stark white snow. Puzzled, Elli stopped as Coale quickened his pace to catch up with her. Both stared at the ominous mass, and the longer he watched, the more uneasy he became. Elli, too, seemed to exude waves of simultaneous wariness and bewilderment.

"What…" she began, squinting against the snow. "This can't be part of the race…"

Slowly, the strange darkness shifted into a recognizable form. Towering over the stones around it, the darkness began to resemble a Pokémon, one with massive hands and feet, its body animated by a twisted perversion of spiritual energy. When the manifestation was complete, a hulking Golurk stood in front of the team, and when it turned to face them, Coale could see that it had chilling green eyes.

In a split second Coale felt all of the composure he had so carefully stored drain from his body. Next to him, Elli began to shake with fear.

"Its eyes! Just l-like the h-h-Haunter!" she stuttered, taking several steps backward.

Shocked, Coale whirled to face Elli. Had she seen something like this before?

A split second later, an earth-shattering tremor caused both Coale and Elli to be thrown off their feet. Coale landed hard and plunged face-first into the snow. Dazed, he felt several steady, softer rumbles beneath his feet. Coale realized that the Golurk had used Earthquake. Pushing himself upright, Coale raised his head to face their ghostly adversary. To his alarm, the Golurk was covering the distance between them fast, taking giant steps. Springing up, Coale assumed a fighting stance. Within several strides, the Golurk had reached his position, and used its momentum to launch an attack with one of its enormous fists.

Instinctively, Coale dodged to the right, and the Shadow Punch aimed at him burst into the ground instead. Shaken, he forced himself to remember his training and stay calm. Whatever this foe was, he would not let it get the better of him or Elli. Coale let his quills ignite and spat a burst of fire from his mouth. The flame seemed simply to graze the Golurk, and it shrugged off the attack as if it were a minor annoyance, striking back at Coale with a vengeance. Coale was forced to jump backwards to avoid another attack.

Then, out of nowhere, a huge boulder hurtled toward the Golurk, catching it by surprise at hitting it squarely in the torso. Blinking through the snow, Coale could see Elli advancing, the gem on her forehead aglow as she concentrated on her attack. The boulder knocked the Golurk slightly off balance, but it managed to remain upright, and, as a result, its attention was now directed towards Elli. As soon as she realized this, her stance faltered, and the Golurk charged at her. Thinking quickly, Elli was able to dodge as a Hammer Arm attack came crashing down inches from where she had been standing. Coale used the opportunity to unleash a Flamethrower he had been building in his throat, cloaking the Golurk in a wave of fire that melted the falling snow around them. Still the Golurk was able to shrug off the attack.

As Coale executed maneuvers, he began to notice that the Golurk didn't seem entirely defined. Though it was moving slowly, Coale saw it as though it was out of focus, almost as if in a blur.

Why weren't his attacks doing anything? And why was this Pokémon attacking them? Perhaps this was too strong an enemy for he and Elli to take on by themselves...

Frightened by the possibility, Coale pushed himself harder, aiming faster and stronger attacks at Golurk. None made any difference, and Coale felt that it was a matter of time before he would be unable to dodge an attack.

Seconds later, an attack did connect with Coale, and he was thrown backward, hitting the stones violently. As he tumbled to the ground, a sudden realization struck Coale: where was Clefable?

Coale raised his head upright immediately and began frantically searching in the snowstorm. He suddenly spotted Clefable close to a cluster of rocks near to their position when the Golurk had first appeared. She was in a state of deep concentration, and seemed to be barely moving. However, Coale could see a finger on each of her hands moving back and forth. What was she doing?

Immediately, Coale was forced to turn his attention to the Golurk. In an instant, it vanished in a shadowy portal drawn from thin air. The only sound was the howl of the wind.

Coale was bewildered. What had happened? Had the Golurk retreated? Would an enemy that relentless simply leave? Coale almost let himself hope that this was the case, trying to dispel the thought that it was about to get worse.

To his dismay, all he could do was watch helplessly as the Golurk reappeared behind Elli to hit her with a Shadow Force attack. Tossed forward like a rag doll, Elli collapsed on the ground, defeated.

The Golurk did not care that it had just beaten Elli. It showed no hint of pleasure at its victory, turning instead to walk towards Coale with deliberate, lumbering steps. Coale could do nothing to stop the Golurk's advance. A deep moan emanated from its body, one Coale almost mistook for the howl of the wind.

"Coooommmmeeee…wiiiiittttthhhh…meeeeee…"

Coale could barely make out its words, but their meaning was clear.

The Golurk was here for Coale, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Bracing himself for an uncertain fate, Coale squeezed his eyes shut…

In that instant there was a blinding flash of bright white light, followed by a tremendous cracking sound. Coale opened his eyes just as a quake shook the ground. The crack then became visible, travelling towards Golurk from behind. Then, with a thunderous groan, the ground split into two halves. Caught off balance, the Golurk tumbled into the crack, barely managing to grab onto the edge. But the forces of the merciless abyss pulled it in, and a ghostly wail signified the Golurk's demise.

For a few seconds everything was still save the blowing wind. When Coale was able to move, he saw Clefable looking at the crack, a frightened expression on her face. Instantly realizing that her teammates were hurt, she dashed over to Coale to help him stand. Together, they made their way towards Elli, who lay unmoving in the snow. She groaned as Coale and Clefable helped her up. Thankfully, neither she nor Coale sustained any major injuries.

"What happened?" asked Elli, still shaken.

"I…used Metronome," said Clefable. "As soon as I saw that Pokémon attack you both, I knew I couldn't just watch it happen, but I don't know any attacking moves…"

Clefable hung her head slightly, possibly ashamed that she had been unprepared for this situation. Coale put a paw on her shoulder as a gesture of reassurance. This seemed to help, for Clefable was able to continue.

"Metronome was my only option. I had no idea what move it would become. It could have been useless." She shuddered. "Thankfully it was Fissure, but that was terrifying."

Coale had to agree. The Fissure certainly was dangerous, but, nonetheless, it had saved them.

"Thank you, Clefable," Elli said weakly, but sincerely.

Looking past the aftermath of the battle, Coale could see further ahead on the mountain. The only way to go was up.

"We're not out of this yet," he said.

* * *

><p>Recovering from their ordeal, the teammates continued onward. The weather would not deter them. Moving faster than before, they kept a steady pace. As they climbed, Coale felt as though they were on their own in the storm, cut off from their competitors. Despite fatigue, the team was making good time. It was difficult to tell the time of day because of the darkened sky, but Coale's internal clock suggested that around midday they were close to the peak.<p>

"Just a little further!" shouted Clefable over the gale.

Coale looked up, squinting against the snow. Clefable was right: the mountainous rocks evened out a short distance ahead.

With their goal in sight, Coale, Elli and Clefable pushed forward. They fought against their worn out bodies with spirits that could not be defeated, driven to finish the race no matter the obstacles. Then, using their last reserves of strength, they began to run, putting forth just as much speed as they had when first beginning the race. At last, they ascended the final rise to face the mountain's peak.

Team Starfire was greeted with a stark white landscape, dotted with pointed stones. The winds seemed slightly calmer, as if nature had extended a small amount of grace to the teammates. A shiny, weather-beaten tube protruded from the very center of the peak, the exact size and shape required to fit a wooden stave. For a few seconds, the team simply stood in awe.

"We made it…" said Elli, almost in disbelief. Despite all the effort they had put forth, doubt had lingered in each of their minds about their likelihood of actually winning the race.

Slowly, Elli pulled the flag out of the Team's Treasure Bag. Catching the wind, the flag rippled majestically. The symbol of Team Starfire's dedication shone forth. At that moment, Coale was sure more than ever that they had designed their flag well.

"Look!" Clefable shouted, pointing at the other side of the peak.

Coale followed the direction of her finger. Three blurry shapes formed in the snowstorm, approaching fast. As they moved closer, Coale was able to see them clearly.

The three members of Team Whistleblade raced ahead, their wings buzzing so rapidly that flurries of snow were tossed up behind them. Ninjask was in the lead, his insectoid gaze hardened in determination.

Seized by a sudden surge of energy, Coale leapt forward, running at a full sprint towards the center of the peak. His eyes remained fixed on the steadily gaining Team Whistleblade.

"Coale!" shouted Elli, tossing the flag towards him.

Without stopping, Coale turned and caught the flag in his mouth. Then, just half a second before Ninjask, he jammed the flag into place.

Cheers erupted from his teammates as they rushed over in celebration.

"We did it!" exclaimed Clefable, enveloping Coale and Elli in a hug. There were smiles all around. Now that the race was over, Coale felt drained, but content.

Each of the competitors shook hands with one another.

"It was an honor to race against you," said Ninjask.

"It certainly was!" confirmed Venomoth. "Great job!"

"We'll have to adjust our strategy for next year," said Beedrill.

After congratulations had been given, Coale walked to the edge of the peak. Through the thick layer of clouds, he could see hints of the larger island far below. Elli joined him, and soon all six Pokémon stood at the edge, looking down. Each of them felt a sense of triumph, treasuring a moment that would forever remain in memory.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fun fact: the symbol that's the picture for this story is designed to be like the symbol that Team Starfire has on its flag (although I like to imagine that my characters have far greater artistic skills than me on Microsoft Paint). Thanks for reading, and stick around for more chapters coming soon!**


End file.
